Indecent school behaviour
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shots of Will/Emma being nawty around Mc kinley high. M rating and lots of smut involved
1. Choir room

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Me again... Another new idea and you can blame this on my M chapter on `Confused no more`. That seemed to go down ok so I thought about doing one shots of wemma being `nawty` to quote Jayma at the school. The first chapter will involve the choir room but after that the floor is yours for suggestions. Please leave them in a review and enjoy this chapter is set in season four so the original glee kids have left and a new group have joined `New Directions` and wemma have just got engaged.

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter one: Choir room

(Will nibbled on a pencil as he started to scribble down ideas for Regionals that were coming up in a few weeks. This was the `New New Directions` as he liked to call them, first Regionals and Will just wanted to be prepared. He hit his head on the piano, cursed, and then threw a piece of paper into the trash can, a mound piling up. Emma slowly walked to the choir room door and stood there slightly smiling at him as he pouted biting his bottom lip as his tongue slowly poked out his mouth in concentration. Emma walked into the choir room and sneaked up behind the piano bench wrapping her arms around Will)

"I know you don't like to be disturbed but I really missed you today" she whispered in his ear snaking her arms around Will`s torso kissing his neck. Will shivered as he knew how much this turned him on

"E-Emma I would like to but I need to get the setlist done for tomorrow. Wait do you mean...?" Will looked confused as it dawned on him what Emma was meaning and his eyes widened making himself concentrate on the set list however Emma was now sucking lightly on his neck and ear.

"Well nobody is around all the kids have gone and we have the whole school to ourselves. Beside my therapist said that I should try to be a little more daring" Emma whispered daring into Will`s ear causing his trousers to tighten and he had to hold onto the piano so that he wouldn't fall off the bench. "Beside I find all this rather exciting" she whispered clinging onto his chest and rubbing her hands down his grey wool vest "I mean if Sue were to come in here" she purred taking a strand of wool and unpicking it from the vest. Will not being able to take anymore of her teasing span around on the bench and grabbed Emma kissing her passionately as their tongues spread through each other`s mouths. They had done this so many times that they knew what the other wanted immediately so Emma started to untie Will`s woollen vest untying it then throwing the vest on the floor using her hands to move up and down his torso while Will started to unbutton her red cardigan again throwing that on the floor next to his vest then caressing her breasts through her red silk blouse moaning in frustration. Emma meanwhile was unbuttoning his white shirt so both bodies were unbuttoning one another their hands and their tongues going wild with passion. Both blouse and shirt lay next to one another on the floor as Will kissed Emma`s neck causing her to groan and her orgasm start to form. She knew how much Will enjoyed doing that to her and it started to show, She lifted her chest up so that Will could remove her bra and Will threw it on the floor next to the remaining items her nipples pert and hard as she sighed and groaned her head and body going wild as she pressed against Will his skin going warmer by the second meanwhile Will grabbed her chest tightly, her breasts slamming against his torso and managed to move her to the piano as Emma slammed against the dark wood slightly squealing. Will then moved his tongue down her chest stopping at her red and white spotted skirt which he pulled down quickly and then picked Emma up lying her down on the piano lid. Her body started to shake with desire as she knew she couldn't hold on much longer as Will removed her red shoes, he had removed his just before while Emma was writhing around on the piano lid.

"Willll..." Emma moaned gripping onto the piano lid as she writhed around on it her orgasm growing stronger every second and her panties got even damper. Will meanwhile climbed up onto the piano and lay on top of Emma grabbing her hands to remove his trousers. The dark garments then were thrown on the floor next to Emma`s skirt as Will used one of Emma`s fingers to unhook her pants from her entrance and throw the soaking pants on the floor. Will then used one of his fingers to enter Emma and found out that she liked that.

"WILLLLL!" she exclaimed as her hips bucked upwards and her pants grew even more laboured. Will felt his own penis grow tighter as Emma calling his name like that turned him on and he knew that if he wasn't careful he could be the one about to come any time soon. He let out a slight groan as he removed his boxer shorts then slipped off Emma to remove a condom from the package in his messenger bag, He put the waste in the bag, after all Sue was on the war path after all, then slipped the condom on himself crawling onto the piano to join Emma who was biting her lip forcing herself not to come. Will knew that this would be quick as he slid inside of Emma, Emma letting out a groan as he entered feeling the warm sensation enter her.

"Ahhhhhhh" Emma moaned as Will slid his penis in and out of her their hips bucked together Emma clinging onto his curls with his hands their lips crashing together with force while gripping onto the piano with her second. Will hoped that the piano would stand up to this as he didn't want to explain to Brad why they needed a new piano. Will thrusted and grinded into Emma as she moaned and groaned Will filling her completely just as he always did when they made love. However she knew this would only be quick as she let out a final moan, as she came, Will also letting out a final moan and a final thrust as he also let himself go filling Emma`s entrance as he did so. He slid himself out of Emma as she lay there on the piano slightly out of breath but with a smile on her face. Will slid off the piano and wrapped the used condom up in the packaging he had left just before. Will then returned to the piano where Emma had just slid off it and was slipping her blouse, skirt and damp panties back on giving Will a small smile

"You know we might have to do that again" she smirked kissing Will stroking his chest

"Well we do have the piano at home" Will smirked as he slipped his trousers and boxers back on. Emma slightly blushed as she buttoned her red cardigan and ran a hand though her red hair and slightly shivered. Even though she was getting better she knew she would still need a shower when she got back to the condo she and Will shared but maybe Will could help her remove the clothes then share the shower with her. Emma glanced across at Will who was buttoning his vest back up and slightly smirked

"I might have a shower when I get home" her lips twitched as Will glanced at her and knew what she was talking about

"Oh really well so might I. I feel kinda dirty" he grinned as he softly kissed Emma then after slipping their shoes back on their feet and Will picking up his messenger bag and setlists, knowing he wouldn't be able to get that done tonight, they left the choir room Will whispering things in Emma`s ear as she slightly squealed. They passed the gymnasium where Sue was organising a late night Cheerio practise and Sue`s face broke into a grimace. She could hear something going on in the choir room but whatever it was Sue Sylvester didn't want to know. Schuester and Elma should learn to keep those children in check as she shook her head. Little did she know however...

Hope you liked that. I have the second one ready but like I said if you have any other suggestions tell me in a review and I'll try and do them. The second chapter will entail `Sue`s office`.

That a tease enough for you. I'll try and get it done as quickly as I can.


	2. Sues office

I do not own glee or anything to do with t. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Ill like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far much appreciated. This chapter is set mid way through the 3rd season. Again I'm still learning to find my feet regarding smut so if I make any mistakes I apologise

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter 2: Sue`s office

(Will`s feet quickened as he walked down the hallway towards Sue`s office, He had received an note saying to meet him which surprised Will as Sue wasn't known for her note writing skills more like to yell at him in the hallway and then make some joke about his hair. Still people can change. He knocked softly on the door then opened it to see Emma sitting behind Sue`s desk with a sultry look on her face)

"Emma where is Sue" Will replied concerned looking around for a hidden camera. Emma smiled as she stood up, dressed in a yellow blouse, spotted skirt and crème sandal and walked over to Will softly kissing him then whispering in his ear

"Sue`s gone to the National cheerleading conference and asked me if I would sit in for her. She said she doesn't trust you or Shannon, well she also said and me but out of the three of us using enny meeny miney mo with Becky I won" she purred in his ear. Will slightly gulped as she played with the buttons on his cardigan "Since all the children are in assembly I thought we could have some alone time" she whispered glancing at Sue`s desk and having a smirk on her face and Will glanced at Emma

"En I really don't think that`s such a good idea I mean what if somebody catches us I really should be at the assembly. Has somebody abducted you and replaced you with another Emma Pillsbury your evil twin" he groaned as Emma snaked her arms around his back and grabbed his torso tightly blood seeping down to his bottom half

"Dr Shane said to act a bit more dangerously" she replied stroking his blue cardigan "Plus Sue deserves this after everything she has put us through. Don`t worry I switched the security cameras off before you came" she smiled and Will gave her a look of admiration. This was kinda hot he thought the sense of danger plus it being Sue`s office he smirked then gripped hold of Emma tightly giving her a long and passionate kiss his tongue seeping into her mouth. Emma kissed back then looked up into his hazel eyes. She grinned knowing that the kiss meant that he accepted and after a moment's pause ungripped herself and grabbed Will`s hand to lead him to one of Sue`s office chairs. Will sat down on the chair his arousal starting to form in his jeans and looked at Emma hungrily. She just smirked then straddled Will placing her hands on his chest then starting to undo his cardigan a kiss for every button she unbuttoned as Will gulped a lump starting to form in his throat. It wasn't the situation he was nervous about, it was the fact Figgins or Shannon could appear at any moment. He slightly shifted in the chair as Emma finally unbuttoned the cardigan and threw it on the floor stroking his chest with a delicate finger. She then looked in his eyes seeing the discomfort in his face as Emma knew exactly what she was doing. She started to unbutton the white dress shirt planting kisses on Will`s neck as she unbuttoned the shirt, Will letting out little groans and moans as she removed the shirt and threw that on the floor next to the blue cardigan she had removed previously. She gave a small smile as she started to play with the hairs on his chest, Will closing his eyes slightly as Emma started to slide off Will moving down to his lower half starting to unbutton his trousers as Will started to feel his erection getting harder, As Emma was about to slide his trousers off they started to hear a sharp knock on the door. Emma jumped up her eyes growing big

"Schue you there. Because I have been to your office and you aren't there" Figgins accent was heard outside the door

"Yeah coming" Will shouted then shot a look to Emma to hide. Emma hid in the Cheerio store cupboard as Will slipped his dress shirt back on then opened the door where Figgins was stood

"Sir" Will bowed his head "Sorry I just came to keep an eye on Emma. She is looking after Sue`s office while Sue is at the conference. I guess we lost track of time"

"Very well" Figgins nodded as he glanced at Will "Be as quick as you can" he replied as he closed the door behind him. Will let out a sigh as Emma poked her head out of the cupboard then squeaked as Will strode up to her grabbed her hand then passionately kissed her running his hand down her chest over her blouse as their lips brushed against each other. Emma removed Will`s shirt again just as she did before and ran her hands over his muscled chest, her lips nipping at his neck as Will started to unbutton her blouse his hands roaming down her chest. Emma sighed and moaned as Will threw the blouse down on the floor then started to run his hands on her chest his strong hands gripping her warm skin as she leant against his warm chest his heart pounding. Will then picked Emma up and placed her on Sue`s desk her body writhing and moaning. Will unzipped the skirt as he threw that also on the floor, removed her white sandals from her feet that hung below the desk then climbed up onto the desk, leaning his naked torso above Emma as she let out a lustful sigh her eyes glancing at Will. Her breasts rose and fell as Will unhooked the bra from her chest then placed one kiss then another one on her breasts Emma letting out a muffled cry one that Will hoped nobody had heard. Her body shook as Will knew that she was in the first stages of her orgasm starting to form and he knew he had to be quick otherwise she would come all over Sue`s desk and Will didn't really want to explain that to Sue. Hearing the muffled moans and groans coming from Emma as her panties started to become even wetter and damp he removed his own trousers, shoes then his boxer shorts leaving him completely exposed. He then remembered he had left his messenger bag in his office while he went to the assembly and that had some protection in it. He knew he couldn't risk not having a condom on not while he and Emma were in the early stages of a relationship and as he looked down he was clearly aroused his penis hard and firm. And according to Emma`s squeals and pants as she writhed around on Sue`s desk she clearly was as well. He sighed as he climbed back up to the desk and glanced at Emma

"Em" he whispered and Emma turned towards him slightly panting "I forgot to bring some protection" he whispered as he groaned his penis growing even harder at the sight in front of his eyes Emma looking like she wanted to jump him there and then. She shook her head

"My bag" she whispered still lying on the desk as her body shook. Will looked confused but then jumped off the desk as he went behind Sue`s desk to where Emma`s bag was and looked inside it, Sure enough in the side pocket was a packet of condoms

"How" Will whispered but he knew that now wasn't the time for asking questions, his desires confirmed that. Ignoring the obvious arousal that his penis was making he slipped the condom on his penis. He then climbed up onto the desk on top of Emma who glanced at Will with a fierce look she wanted him inside of her now. Will ignored the obvious throbbing of his penis as he unhooked Emma`s panties from her entrance then slipped two fingers inside of her to calm her desires. Emma gripped the table as her body shook

"Will... WILLLLL!" Emma shouted as her body shook Will hoping she wasn't going to come there and then. Luckily she didn't and let out a satisfied moan as Will climbed on top of her slowly and carefully entering her, The deep sensation of Will filling her up had Emma shaking from the first moment as she clung onto Will`s chest their hips grinding and bucking into one another as Will kept thrusting, it was easy for him because her walls were so slick. Will let out a groan as he placed his lips on hers and waited for the usual feeling of Emma coming in him. The table shook as their bodies grinded against one another and Will just hoped that Sue used sturdy wood because the way they were going he didn't think that the table would be able to hold out. Emma let out a louder moan as her body shook but then let out a satisfied sigh as she finally came, filling up Will and softly closing her eyes in satisfaction tired but also happy a smile on her face. Will also did one final thrust a grunt and a groan before filling Emma and also closing his eyes. He then slid out of Emma as he removed the condom from himself and along with the packaging placed it into his trouser pocket. Sue wasn't stupid and if she saw that she would hold it against him and Emma for the reminder of the time they taught at Mc Kinley. He caught sight of Emma sliding off the desk, sliding her skirt and panties back on then buttoning her blouse up

"Don`t worry I have a spare change of clothes just in case I get slushed" she grinned noticing Will`s worried look "Shouldn't you be going to the assembly?" she glanced at Will running a comb through her messy hair as Will slid his white dress shirt back on and nodded

"Just before I go a question" he glanced at Emma who nodded slipping her sandal back on and fastening the buckle tightly "When did you get the package of condoms?". Emma looked down at the floor and slightly blushed

"Well I just thought you never know when you might need them" she blushed and looked embarrassed "So I went in a chemist one day and bought them I hid them in my cupboard in my office" she murmured looking down at the ground. Will finished buttoning up his cardigan and walked across to Emma kissing her on her forehead

"Your adorable" he grinned "But I better get going" Will shot a grin to Emma as she sat behind Sue`s desk slightly blushing at what she and Will had just done on the desk and hoped that Sue would never find out. Will whistled a tune as he walked into the gym which was all listening to the guest speaker and slid next to Shannon

"Where have you been" Shannon whispered as Will smoothed down his jumper and ran an hand through his tangled curls

"Just had something I had to do" he muttered as he sank back in his seat trying to listen to the speaker but his mind kept drifting back to previous events. He made a mental not to make sure when Sue absent again maybe he and Emma could make use of that desk again he smirked to himself

Next prompt is `Spanish Room`. Yeah... so again please review this one I feel a lot better about so that`s good. Hope you all enjoy and please don't forget to review,


	3. Spanish room

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Again just to say thanks for all the reviews it's very much appreciated. This is set just after they return in season 3.

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter three: Spanish room

(Will ran his fingers on the desk in his Spanish room and gave a soft sigh. It had been a few days since he and Emma had returned from the summer holidays, during which they had spent the time getting to know one another both mentally and also physically since they had decided to make love at his apartment on the last day of term. She had been nervous but since then her nerves had disappeared and she craved Will`s touch. Will let out a sigh thinking how they had nearly got caught acting innappropiately in the faculty lounge the previous day but really he couldn't help it he was a man after all and he had needs. He ran an hand through his curls and straightened his vest slightly as a knock was heard then Emma opened the door)

"Oh hey Em is something wrong" Will replied surprised to see Emma. The day had just started and even though Will had a free period he knew that Emma was quite busy with many appointments, which mostly contained a young Miss Berry. Emma shook her head as she walked up to Will, who had stood up to greet Emma, and placed an hand above his heart which was beating quickly from Emma`s touch. She then let go of his chest then span quickly around going round to his back and untying his black vest letting it drop on the floor. Will`s face dropped in shock as he felt a strange sense of déjà vu. Emma then slipped her yellow cardigan off and let that drop on the floor and shook her hair slightly sending a smirk across to Will. She then walked back to Will and leaning against him whispered in his ear

"_Let`s get dirty" _

Will`s eyes grew wide. What here in his Spanish room. Sure they had done the nasty like Emma liked to call it but that was in his clean bed in an apartment just them and nobody else. This was in his Spanish room at the school where somebody could walk in and catch them. A student, Sue he slightly shuddered at the thought. He looked at Emma who had walked towards the desk slightly panting as she grabbed hold of his chest clutching hold of his muscles and Will grimaced as he felt his penis grow hard and tight. He glanced up at Emma and weakly nodded wincing at his touch. Emma smirked and moved round to the back of Will where she ripped the shirt off his back in one swift motion. Will stood there in the place he had remained since Emma had entered the Spanish room and looked down to his naked torso blinking in surprise. Emma meanwhile had crossed over to his desk and after removing the items from it climbed onto the desk, still clad in her blouse and skirt, and started to writhe about on the desk, her breasts rising and falling as she panted, and she could feel her panties start to get wet. She needed Will inside of her now before she came and possibly over Will`s desk as well

"Wllllll!" she called half commanding but half panting as well so that Will`s penis grew even more tighter and he had to close his eyes "I-I need you to remove my clothing so that I can have you inside of me." He voice was breathy and Will nodded dumbly as he walked across to his desk which he knew he would never see in the same way again as Emma was up and down on it he couldn't keep his eyes of her. Will leant over Emma and managed to remove the yellow blouse and then the pink lacy bra Emma moaning loudly as Will took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it just so that he could have something to occupy him until he reached Emma`s entrance. He moved down her body licking her heated skin planting kisses on the skin as Emma groaned and moaned her orgasm starting to form in her stomach as she gripped onto the table. Will then reached Emma`s bottom half and slipped her black skirt off leaving it lying on the ground and slipped her blue sandals off leaving her clad in a pair of lace pink panties that Will suspected were already slightly wet. He glanced up at the door as he was sure he could hear somebody coming and Emma bit her lip slightly panting to managing to let the moans stop for a second before Will slipped her panties off letting cold air hit her entrance and as Will slipped two fingers into her entrance Emma let out a piercing cry

"Oh god Will!" she yelled as she gripped onto the table her hips bucking and her chest rising and falling her breasts pert and her nipples hard as she rose and fell on the desk as Will slipped his fingers in and out of her entrance Emma calling his name with every breath she could. Will then finally slid his fingers out of Emma as she collapsed onto the desk sweat on her forehead and her red hair stuck to her face. Will leant over her and whispered in her ear

"_Ill be back" _

Emma whimpered and nodded as Will gave a small smirk as he slid off the table leaving Emma still lying there still slightly panting, He removed his jeans shoes and boxer shorts then retrieved a condom from his messenger bag. Slipping it on he climbed back onto Emma who was glancing up at him with giant brown eyes. Even though she had made love many times she was still a little bit nervous and Will knew this. He gripped her hand as he planted a kiss on her stomach and Emma shuddered. Will`s arousal throbbed in his penis as he climbed on top of Emma and slid himself into her, Emma lifting her hips so that she could feel comfortable with Will inside of her. Will shifted until Emma gave him the nod that she was comfortable and then Will started to pull himself in and out of Emma, she letting out little moans as he thrusted the little moans growing to louder screams as her orgasm started to come to fruition. She clung onto Will as their hips bucked onto one another and their bodies became one, Emma pushing Will down onto the desk and started to kiss his chest and his muscles, Will groaning in frustration as he thrusted in and out of Emma, letting his hands roam in her hair as she screamed knowing that soon would be the time to let go. She screamed in frustration as she finally let go her orgasm filling up Will as he gave one last thrust and he also spilled inside of Emma their bodies finally spent as they lay panting on the desk. Will then sat up as he let out an heavy breath as he shifted his hips to release himself from Emma and removed the condom, placing that on his desk and then stroked Emma`s hair planting a kiss n her forehead

"You ok" he whispered to Emma as he started to kiss her chest. Emma nodded and sighed

"I feel I could sleep for a week but apart from that" she gave a small smile towards Will who returned the smile but then glanced at his clock and realised he only had five minutes before his first class started. Panicking he jumped off the desk and started to slip his boxer shorts, shirt and jeans back on as Emma glanced at Will confused, But after seeing the time she understood and let out a squeak slipping her blouse, bra, skirt and panties back on. As Will slipped his vest back on and slipped the packaging of the condom in his messenger bag, along with the used condom, Emma put her cardigan back on and fastened her sandals up.

"Meet me in my office later" she gave a wink and then walked out of the room Will quite shocked at what had just happened. And as the students started to file into the room Will wasn't sure if he would ever look at his Spanish room or his desk in the same light ever again.

And there you go. I know a few of you have wanted them to get caught in a future chapter that might happen you will just have to carry on reading. The next place will be

`Janitors closet`

But the chapter after I haven't decided on either `Wills office` or `faculty lounge` so I would like your advice on that. And again don't forget to review and keep sending in your ideas as well. I will use them


	4. Janitors closet

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Thanks for all the reviews and also the positive comments. I also like to apologise if it is too dirty I don't mean it to be but it is rated M. This is set just after season 4 starts.

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter four: Janitors closet

(Emma walked down the corridor of McKinley High deep in thought. She was on her way to the first faculty meeting of the new winter term and truth be known Emma didn't really want to go. She would rather be sat in her office with Will working on set lists for `New Directions` or doing other things her mind went to a naughty place and she slightly blushed as she walked past the janitors closet that was close to the choir room. As Emma walked past it the door flew open and a hand flew out, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the closet. As Emma`s heart stopped beating she took a look at who had pulled her in and her eyes grew wide)

"W-Will" she spluttered her eyes growing used to the dim light as she noticed her boyfriend standing beside a broom and a dustpan "I thought you were going to the faculty meeting"

"I was" Will nodded walking up to Emma and snaking his arms around her chest "But then I thought I would rather be with you than in some stuffy meeting. Beside we all know what will happen. Figgins will talk about budgets and how we have to cut costs to make ends meet, Sue will blame me and you for taking the Cheerio budget away from her precious Cheerio`s and nobody else will speak". He planted a kiss on her lips as Emma slightly shivered as Will slid his hands down her back massaging it as he spoke. However she released Will from her grip and stared at him gently

"You know we should go though. Sue will send out a search party if we don't and then she will bring it up constantly throughout the term probably mentioning us engaging in some smutty incident" Emma sighed. Will nodded and then smiled

"You are right" he replied "Come on" he linked her arm with his as he rattled the closet door and realised it was stuck. Emma`s eyes grew wide as Will tried to unscrew the door but nothing was budging after a couple of minutes of tugging and pulling he gave up and sank down on the floor, Emma stood up. Her therapy was going well but she still was unsure about dirty floors

"Well were stuck here until at least the meeting is over with. I can't get a signal either otherwise I would have been able to contact Shannon" Will lifted his cellphone to show Emma that there was no signal on it. Both sat in silence trying to think of something to occupy the time until Will glanced across at Emma staring at a dusty broom and trying not to wince at it. He gave faint smile thinking at how beautiful she looked and his trousers suddenly got tighter as his arousal started to form

"You're not doing anything" the voice in his head taunted and Will bit his lip. However the voice in his head finally won and he strode across to Emma and grabbed her pinning her lips to his and kissing her, running his hands through her hair and moaning softly in her mouth. He finished the kiss and smiled at her

"Since we are stuck here maybe we should do a bit of entertainment of our own" Will muttered hotly in Emma`s ear. Emma glanced at Will and noticed that his eyes were filled with lust and desire and knew exactly what he meant.

"Do the nasty here..." she muttered. She had never really had sex anywhere apart from in Will`s apartment and also on Will`s desk in the Spanish room. But this was a dirty, dusty janitor's closet. Will let go of Emma`s body and ran an hand through his curls clearly embarrassed

"I-I'm sorry" he replied trying to hide the bulge that was forming in his trousers "I should have thought" he looked down at the ground. However Emma just took one look at his face and knew she had to take care of her inner demons "I mean my apartment was one thing but here..." he was interrupted by Emma grabbing his shirt and grabbing hold of his lips her tongue slipping in his mouth and undoing his shirt. She carried on kissing him until the shirt was undone and his bare torso was on show.

"Let's do it here" she sighed as she planted a kiss on his bare chest. Will moaned as he could feel his arousal returning but he also knew that he didn't want Emma to do it just because he wanted Emma at that moment in time. He closed his eyes as Emma continued to move down to his trousers and undid them, the belt flying across the closet and the trousers landing next to his white shirt. However Will, now only clad in a pair of boxer shorts, ran an hand through Emma`s hair and she stopped planting kisses on his stomach to look up at Will

"Will I'm ready" she replied "I know it's dirty and dusty and clearly not the place I would make love last year but I`ve changed. Beside you know I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. And I _know _that you want to" she smirked stroking Will`s bulge through his boxer shorts and Will had to take a step back just so he didn't fall over. He planted his own lips on Emma and started to remove her own clothing starting with her blue cardigan and her pale blue blouse. Emma started to moan as Will also undid her light purple bra and threw that across the room starting to caress her breasts kissing and sucking them until Emma let out a slight yelp grabbing hold of Will`s curls and could feel her panties grow wet. Will smirked as he continued to move down her body planting soft kisses as he went, Emma`s body shaking with passion as her legs, still clad in her pale blue skirt, gripped Will`s legs. Will then moved onto her skirt, removing her skirt from her body so that her panties were now sticking to his chest as she clung to Will, her breasts clamped next to his chest as her firm nipples rubbed against his torso. She sighed and moaned as Will removed the sodden panties from her entrance and could feel the wetness sticking to him. The heat from her own body radiated onto his chest and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. His arousal growing ever bigger he removed Emma from his chest, her small body stood in the middle of the closer, and removed his own boxer shorts slightly groaning as how glad he was for the removal of them. He produced a condom from his messenger bag then after slipping it on returned to Emma. She smiled slightly as he picked her up and after sitting on his hips found a good position for Will to enter her. He entered Emma and she gave a slight gasp her hips bucking as she clung to his chest, gripping it as the wave of Will entering her started to hit her, Will carried on thrusting in and out as Emma gave slight moans getting louder and louder as the time went on. The pair clung to one another as their bodies started to become one as Emma clung to Will`s curls calling his name out over and over again. She then suddenly gasped and gave a slight moan as her orgasm came to an end slowly filling up Will as he also gave a final grunt, thrust and moan as he also filled up Emma as both bodies clung to one another slightly panting and very out of breath. Emma gave a small smile as Will pulled himself out of her and removed the condom. Emma then climbed off Will as he walked towards his messenger bag and placed the used condom and the packaging from it inside the bag before slipping his shirt and trousers back on, Emma doing the same thing with her clothes

"I think the meeting might be over with now" Will raised an eyebrow as Emma gave a faint giggle smiling

"What should we say if anybody asks us where we were?" she said worriedly slipping her cardigan back on

"The truth" Will replied. Emma`s eyes grew wide "We were locked in a closet and couldn't get out. Well we were weren't we? What you thought I would actually..." he gave a sharp laugh as Emma swatted him on the shoulder rolling her eyes. Will then opened the closet door and realised that now it was working and his eyebrows rose

"Oh well at least we had fun" Emma smiled. Will shot her a look of endearment which started Emma giggling again as they walked down the hallway. Shannon returning from the meeting wondered what was making them so happy but she wasn't the type of person to get involved in other affairs.

"Shannon hey" Will gave a small smile "We got locked in the janitors closet that`s why we wasn't at the meeting. Anything new"

"Just Sue being Sue" Shannon shrugged as Emma left them and the pair made their way toward the football field. Her voice drifted down the corridor as she spoke "So Will what was the real reason why you couldn't make the meeting..."

Hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter will be the faculty lounge and this time they might get slightly caught I haven't decided that yet. After that I'm thinking either Emma`s office or the auditorium I haven't quite decided yet which one. And please don't forget to review and if you think of any other new ideas please send them in a review I will use them I promise.


	5. Faculty lounge

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Here goes another smutty one shot. Hopefully this one should be a lot better than the previous one. And as always don't forget to review. This one is set a couple of weeks after the last one shot

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter five: Faculty lounge

"And as you know the boy`s bathroom in the science wing are again flooded so can you remind all students that those are out of bounds.." Figgins voice droned on as Will ran a hand through his curls sighing as Emma leant on his shoulder, not caring why Sue was glaring at them. Luckily they had a free period after this meeting so they could catch up

"Is that everything?" Figgins beamed and the faculty all nodded, Will swearing he saw Shannon hide a cough as she nodded "Good very well go and teach or whatever you will do if you haven't got a class. The children very eager to learn" Figgins rambled on as he left the faculty lounge, Emma and Will each shared a look as they walked to their regular table and sat down. Will noticing that Shannon had left the room as she must have a football coaching or was busy making plays for the new football team. He let out a groan as he noticed Sue walking towards their table and he noticed that Emma noticed it too

"Wiliam, Esmeralda" Sue smirked at the pair "Just passing by before I go and coach my brand new team of champions. As I remember since your team graduated your new team doesn't really seem to have gone up to standard which means you will be losing the budget that should really be going to me. But that`s life. Oh and Will you might need to see a hairdresser if your hair was any longer you wouldn't be able to see where you were going. Might cause a nasty accident" she shrugged as she waved at Will and Emma then left the faculty lounge. Will made a fist with his hand as he hated how Sue made him this angry but Emma got up out of her seat and started to massage his shoulders.

"That`s better" Will sighed "I mean Sue does this all the time and it`s the same old story. Either you, me, my hair or the glee club. Cant she come up with any new insults" he rolled his eyes as Emma walked back to her seat sitting back down then glancing at Will who still looked tense and worried

"You know" she raised an eyebrow "If we were to put a sign on the door saying the faculty lounge was out of bounds..." she trailed off as Will glanced at her smirking also knowing what she was saying

"I remember when the football team won the championship last year Puck, Sam and Finn came in here and flooded the place badly and therefore we couldn't use it for a week. And I think I know where the sign is" Will grinned as he jogged to the closet at the back of the room and rummaged around in it until he found the sign which read in Shannon`s messy handwriting `Closed due to flooding`. He grabbed the sign and returned to Emma a slight smirk appearing on his face. Emma grabbed the sign and looked at Will her body shaking

"I think I better put the sign out. You know just in case somebody sees. With my background in messes I`m more likely to want to warn people than you" Emma stammered "Also you do know this is risky what happens if Shannon comes back or worse Sue" she shuddered as Will leant over and kissed her, Emma slightly moaning as he let go off her looking into her brown eyes

"That` the risk" he simply said "But the quicker we are the least likely we are to be caught" He groaned as he could feel his arousal start to form as Emma slightly whimpered as she ran to put the sign on the door. Will tried to control his urges as Emma returned into the faculty lounge

"Nobody was..." she started to say then squealed as Will planted his lips on hers, both sets of lips meeting as their tongues danced around in each other`s mouths, Emma clinging onto Will as his hands roamed in her hair before settling on her face. They then both started to remove each other of their upper clothing, Will a dark blue cardigan and white button down shirt and Emma a brown cardigan with a blue blouse underneath the cardigan. Will then lifted Emma up and placed her on one of the table`s in the faculty lounge and started to remove her of her silky pink bra, throwing the discarded item on the floor, and making a strangled noise as her breasts looked very inviting. His penis throbbed in his jeans as he leant across her and sucked lightly on the nipple, placing it in his mouth as Emma shook with passion on the desk her orgasm starting to form. Will then started to move down her body, just as he always did, planting light kisses on her body as Emma moaned showing her appreciation. Her hips bucked against the table and Will knew that it was only going to be a matter of time before she came this time. He gave one final kiss on her stomach as he started to remove her black pencil shirt and then finally her pale pink panties. Emma sighed as she knew it wouldn't be long before Will was going to be in her but gave a loud moan as Will slipped two fingers into her entrance and then slipped them out again. However the volume of the moan was louder than she had anticipated and jumped, her body slowing down and her eyes growing wide. Will had just started to unzip his jeans when he looked across and saw Emma lying still on the table

"Ill just go and have a look" he whispered to her as she nodded biting her lip. Will then walked to the door and opened it slowly trying to catch a glimpse but he couldn't see anybody around. Giving another sigh but this time of relief he removed his shirt which he had just placed back on for safety and removed his jeans which he was about to do before Emma started worrying. He removed his boxers and then after sliding a condom on his penis returned to Emma and climbed on the table until he was lying next to her

"Nobody was there" he whispered "But I'll try to be as quick as I can. However I don't think that`s going to be a problem" he winced as he could feel is arousal throbbing. He laid a kiss on Emma`s forehead and smoothed her damp hair out as she nodded, Will could see that her body had started to shake again and slightly smirked to himself. Will crawled over to her entranced and slid in, making sure that he and also Emma was comfortable before he did anything. As soon as Emma nodded Will started to thrust in and out, Emma gripping hold of the table as her pants started to grow louder, Their hips bucked against each other as Will thrusted in and out, his groans and grunts combining with Emma`s pants and groans as her body continued to throb, She gave one final groan and sighed as she finally came, filling up Will as her limp body collapsed on the table. Will gave one final thrust, a groan and a sigh as his body also collapsed onto Emma`s their bodies still connected with one another`s. Emma gave a sigh as Will stroked her hair and smiled at her before sitting up and pulling himself out of her, removing the condom and then getting up off the table to throw the packaging and the used condom in his messenger bag. Will then started to slip his boxers and his jeans back on as Emma slowly got up off the table, her small body taking longer to recover sometime from sexual activities than Will`s.

"You know we will never be able to eat at that table again" she giggled as she fastened her blouse back up. Will turned towards her after fastening his cardigan back up and slightly smirked

"We won't need to as I think that might be Sue`s table" he smirked. Emma looked at Will and gave a sharp intake of breath knowing that he was right.

"I don't think I'll be able to look her in the face again" she shook her head as she slipped her black skirt back on, Will shot her a look

"Don't you think she deserved it though" he replied. Emma shot Will a pointed look as the duo left the faculty lounge and made their way down the stairs on the way bumping into Sue who looked Will and Emma up and down with a pointed look a protein shake in her hands.

"Do I really want to know what you two have been doing" Sue called out as Will and Emma walked though the nearest door. However when Sue had left Emma and Will both burst into laughter, students staring at them not really getting the joke. Their laughter echoed down the corridor as they headed towards Emma`s office the students staring at the couple before going back to what discussion they were making before Will and Emma entered the hallway.

Next time I`m thinking Emma's office so be on the lookout for that. And for those of you who want them to get caught they will I just can't think of a good place for them to get caught. But as you know I never break my promises so in one chapter they will. After Emma`s office I'm thinking auditorium or maybe even Will`s office but that might be a bit repetitive two offices in a row. But just let me know what you think I always listen to what my reviewers have to say.


	6. AuditoriumEmmas office

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Again sorry for the delay on chapters for this blame holiday and also writers block. Hopefully chapters should be coming out more frequently. This one shot is set just before Sectionals in season three.

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter six: Auditorium/Emma`s office

(Will bent his head as he continued to lean his head over the piano in the auditorium making notes for Sectionals that were to be held in a week`s time. His brow furrowed as he continued to make the notes but then looked up in surprise as he heard the familiar sound of Emma`s heels coming from backstage. He turned his head to see his girlfriend coming towards him and a huge smile lit up his face)

"Hey sweetie what brings you here" he replied as he softly kissed her "I thought you would be busy with SAT prep"

"I was" Emma nodded slowly kissing him back "But then I thought I would much prefer to see you. You been working so hard I thought you could do with a little treat" she gave a small smile as she kissed slowly back. Will however stopped kissing and glanced at Emma slowly

"But the kids... Sue" his brow furrowed thinking about what might happen if Sue caught them. Emma nodded her face falling

"Your right" she replied "But I mean look at that black curtain" she pointed to the black curtain separating the stage from the auditorium "We could just go behind there and nobody would see us at all". A smirk appeared on the redhead` face and Will just looked at Emma in half shock half admiration. How had she got so daring and silently thanked Dr Shane for whatever she was doing it seemed to be working.

"Well I guess I could take a five minute break..." Will said slowly walking towards Emma like an hungry lion about to eat its prey "I have been working really hard and you know what they say about all work and no play" he said huskily into Emma`s ear who slightly shivered from the breath on her neck as he softly kissed it. Will then grabbed hold of Emma`s hand as he dragged her behind the stage curtain and started to kiss her, moving down her body as her tongue started to do the same in his mouth, their hands grasping each other`s bodies as Emma started to remove Will`s dress shirt and Will her light blue cardigan. Emma grasped hold of Will`s chest feeling his muscles as he started to unbutton her blouse. Both were so into one another they didn't notice Rachel Berry enter the stage and look around.

"Mr Schue Kurt and I we need...Oh my gosh!" Rachel exclaimed as she caught sight of the scene n front of her. Hearing the scream Will and Emma stopped making out just in time to see Rachel run out of the auditorium as fast as her legs would carry her. Emma`s face flushed red reached for her cardigan while fastening her yellow blouse while Will reached for his dress shirt

"I better go and find Rachel" Will sighed as he glanced at Emma who nodded

"S-Sure" she nodded still blushing bright red as Will ran off the stage towards the exit leaving a rather embarrassed Emma behind

"You explained to Rachel then?" Emma glanced at Will in her office who nodded looking through one of the pamphlets she had on her desk. `So you want to tell your mother you're a lesbian` it read and Will gave a hearty sigh.

"I managed to find her before she reached the choir room. She said she would need high amounts of therapy after what she had just seen today but after saying she could have the next solo in Glee and a guaranteed duet with Finn at Sectionals she seemed satisfied. Don't know how I`m going to explain that to the other`s they won't be happy but they will probably just let it slide like they normally do" Will leant his elbows on the desk as he looked at Emma placing the pamphlet back on the desk.

"Luckily it was Rachel who caught us. I mean imagine if..." Emma trailed off looking at Will

"If your thinking Sue then me too" Will nodded "I dread to think" he groaned leaning back in the chair

"Well you know it hasn't put me off" Emma softly said with a small smile "And as you know all the teachers and janitors have left" she walked over to Will and softly stroked the hairs on his arm "So nobody is in the school only us. We could do it here" she whispered to Will as the eyebrows on his head lifted up

"Em are you sure I mean the auditorium is one thing but your office with no curtains, open glass windows" he started to stutter

"I mean it would be a lot different if students and staff were in the school but they aren't. But I mean if you don't want to.." Emma trailed off biting her lip. Will just shook his head a huge smile on his face as he grabbed hold of Emma kissing her like they had done in the auditorium then she started to rip off his shirt leaving his naked chest on show. Kisses started to form on his chest as Will removed her cardigan then her yellow blouse until her bra was left on her chest as Emma then continued to remove his trousers letting them drop on the floor, Will`s erection clearly showing through his boxers. Emma moaned and groaned as Will skilfully removed the bra then continued to plant kisses on her chest moving down her body before she lay down on her office table, knocking the pamphlets off the table. As the box hit the table Will`s eyes grew large as her body moved up and down and her black pencil skirt writhing up her legs the desire for Will obviously showing.

"Please Will" she whispered her brown eyes growing wide and Will slowly nodded as he started to remove her black pencil skirt and her panties, her chest going up and down as she gripped the edge of the desk tightly sweat dripping off her body. Will then slipped a finger inside of Emma as her face grimaced, the force of her orgasm starting to show. Will un slipped the finger out of Emma as she slowly groaned, Will then started to remove his own boxers his erection starting to throb as he started to move across to his messenger bag, grabbing a package, then undid the package to slip the condom on. He then climbed on top of the desk where Emma was writhing around and looked down at her before sliding inside of her. He shifted his body so that Emma felt comfortable and then started to thrust in and out, Emma`s own thrusts meeting his as their bodies became one. He gripped hold of her chest as beads of sweat appeared on his face and looked down at Emma to see that a piece of red hair had fallen onto her face and her face looked all red and sweaty. He didn't think she could look more beautiful than she did then he thought as Will continued to push in and out, both their cries filling the room. Emma clutching to his chest both their voices came an octave higher.

"Emma I need to..." Will started to say just as she came in him filling him up. Will gave one more thrust and pant before he too came into Emma, she collapsing in his arms as he grinned at her stroking her red hair as she also smiled back up at him happily.

"Well I won't look at this room the same way again" Emma commented as Will burst into laughter smiling against her shoulder as he stroked it with a finger.

"Now you know how I feel when I go in my Spanish room" Will gave a small smile. He then pulled himself out of Emma and removed the condom, slowly climbing off the table.

"I think I might need a shower when I get home but I might need some help" Emma glanced across at Will who gave a small smirk as he buttoned his shirt back on and slid his trousers and boxers back on

"Now I wonder who that could be" he teased as Emma gave a look to him, swatting him on the shoulder as she buttoned her blouse back up. She slid her blue cardigan back on and smiled at Will

"Thank you" she nodded "For everything" she gave a small grin and Will laughed

"No I should be thanking you" Will replied as Emma looked slightly confused. The pair left the office arm in arm and wondering what the next few days would bring as they headed to Sectionals with New Directions

Another one done. That`s for all of you who wanted them to get caught but also a little bit of smut as well. I think the next chapter will be Figgins office so keep your eyes peeled for that. And I promise ill try and keep the updates a lot sooner than usual. I think we're going to need it during this long hiatus.


	7. Boys bathroom

I don't own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Another smutty one shot from me. I know I said last chapter I said the next one would be Figgins office but I changed my mind and changed it to boy's bathroom. And it`s set just after they win Regionals in season 4.

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter seven: Boys bathroom

(Emma walked down the hallway of the science wing, as she had just finished prepping for SAT`s which she did every Tuesday. She thought Will would still be in Glee club rehearsal, getting ready for Nationals, but he wasn't there. In fact the glee clubbers, who was in the choir room anyway, had said there wasn't a rehearsal on today they were just there for a jam session and that Mr Schue hadn't been seen after school)

"Will?" she called out wincing at the echoes that came down the hallway. She kept her voice low just in case Shannon or Sue was still around. Suddenly she heard a slight cough coming from one of the boys bathrooms. Feeling brave Emma decided to see who it was and to her surprise she saw that Will was there, dressed in a janitor's uniform like he did all those years ago, looking sheepish and a bit surprised

"E-Emma?" Will replied puzzled walking towards his fiancée

"Will what are you doing?" Emma replied "I mean being a janitor again?"

"I just thought us being engaged and as you know houses aren't cheap. I just thought that maybe I could earn a bit of extra money again and then we could buy a nicer house than what we could maybe get on our own wages..." Will trailed off as Emma softly kissed him with a smile on her face

"You know that I would live in a cardboard box if you were there with me" she grinned. Seeing the look on Will` face she backtracked and said "Well maybe not a cardboard box but you know what I mean. The size of the house doesn't matter just as long as you are there with me" She playfully pulled the overalls towards her "And these do look rather hot on you" she whispered into Will`s ear

"Maybe they would look better off and on the floor" a low rasping voice whispered in Emma`s ear as he nibbled on her ear as she moaned softly "I mean 4 years in the making remember my offer back then" Emma winced as she remembered when Will had offered her to help clean the boy`s bathroom after school and what might have happened then if she had gone had been a lasting memory in her mind ever since.

Emma nodded and gave a grin as she pushed Will to the wall and started to hungrily kiss him her tongue dipping into his mouth as she explored it, finding places that she hadn't reached before. Her hand reached to his curls as she grabbed them in her hand, and then used one of the other hands to stroke his face. Will closed his eyes and gave a moan as he felt his trousers tighten. Emma smirked as she unzipped the janitors overall and let them drop to the floor, his tight white teeshirt showing all his muscles. Grasping hold of Will she nailed him to the wall as she removed the white teeshirt and started to hungrily run her hand down his muscles on his chest, something which she would never get tired of as long as she lived. Hunger and desire filled her as she ran her hand up and down and Will sighed as he could feel Emma`s small hands grasping his firm chest muscles. Will then suddenly pushed Emma round until she was the one on the other side of the wall and she squealed as Will skilfully removed her blue cardigan and then her flowery tee shirt from under it until her own chest and her lacy pink bra was on show. Sighs and moans from both parties were now in place as Will ran his own hands down Emma`s flat stomach, her stomach starting to form its own pit of desire, and Emma running her hands down Will`s chest and placing her hands on his abs muscles. Will unhooked the bra from Emma`s chest and dropped it on the floor as her chest rose and fell, sighs and groans coming from the red head as she looked in the eyes of her beloved. She however wanted more, something that was starting to be shown from the bulge in Will`s trousers and as much as he was making her feel good with his constant teasing, he had now took off her blue skirt and was now slipping an finger down her panties making her groan, Emma wanted to also make Will feel good as well.

"Will" she half groaned as she could feel herself almost start to come as Will slipped anther finger in her centre "I-I need you" she murmured glancing towards the bulge in his trousers. Will slightly nodded as Emma removed herself from him and unzipped his trousers until his boxers were on show with a rather large bulge also on show. Slightly panting Will slipped off the boxers until he stood there fully naked. Emma smiled as she nodded for him to lie on the ground and then knelt down next to him, grabbing his manhood in one hand and starting to slowly stoke it. Will groaned as the teasing she was doing was almost too good as she placed one hand on it and started to rub her hand up and down, Will clasping his eyes shut

"Does that feel good" Emma whispered and Will nodded

"God yeah but E-Emma I need to come now" he half choked out and Emma understood what he meant. She slipped off her panties and then laid on top of Will their chests almost on top of one another. Since she was already on the pill there was no need for will to use a condom so he slid easily straight into Emma and sighed as he filled her up. Hips bucking and chests clamping to one another Will turned Emma round so that she was now on top of him as he thrusted in and out of her, Emma`s screams filling the boy`s bathroom and Will hoping that none of the faculty were on duty that night. Her hands clasping his butt as she rocked back and forth as her eyes grew larger and her red hair surrounded her beautiful face which Will thought couldn't get any more beautiful. However he knew he wouldn't be able to take this pace for more longer and Emma`s pleasuring had already started to work as he could feel himself starting to come already. One more thrust was enough as he heard Emma come first as she collapsed onto his chest, her red hair lying on his chest as she panted as Will gave one more sigh and groan as he also came and then too collapsed running his hands round her chest as she gave an happy sigh

"That was amazing" she whispered giving Will a soft kiss

"I would never have thought it. Making love in the boy's bathroom wouldn't have been anything short of a dream" Will said out loud as their bodies lay close to one another on the cold, tiled floor. However since their bodies were still hot from their love making they didn't seem to feel the cold.

"I wish we could stay here forever. I`m too tired to move" Emma muttered with a yawn. Will gave a soft smile as he stroked her hair

"I don't think Figgins would be too happy with that" he gave a sharp laugh as he snaked an hand around her body "However at the weekend I will make sure you have all the relaxation time you want" he grinned as he kissed her head then removed himself from her then stretched his arms as he got up off the floor looking for his clothes. He slipped the teeshirt back on and zipped the janitors overalls back up as Emma also slipped her own skirt, teeshirt and cardigan back on herself.

"You know that SAT prep wont write itself" Emma gave a grin to Will as she found her bag "Come on lets go back to my office. You know if you help me I might be able to give you a little treat of my own for being such a good boy" her voice drifted down the corridor as the pair left the boy`s bathroom snaking their arms around each other as they left it.

And there you go. Hope you liked it. For the next one I'm thinking either Will`s office or Will`s car so keep your eyes peeled and hopefully the next one won't be as long in coming, I apologise for that and hope that you forgive me for the wait.


	8. Wills office

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Yeah sorry about the long wait but I`m back again. However I do have some more ideas so the next one shot shouldn't be too far along. This chapter is set between Regionals and Nationals in Season 3 but this fic doesn't follow the events of s3, I started this fic before s3 started so wemma aren't engaged yet. Sorry if this confuses anyone.

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter eight: Will`s office

(Emma smiled to herself and whistled a little tune to herself as she knocked once on the choir room door and was surprised to find it locked. However when she opened the door she realised it wasn't locked just shut. She wandered in and found that the choir room was empty with none of the glee club kids there. Emma furrowed her brow and looked confused)

"Where is Will" she thought to herself. It wasn't like him to leave the choir room empty. She glanced around the choir room then across to his office and glanced once through the glass in his office. She then smiled as she noticed a tuft of curly blonde/brown head lying on his desk and the head moving up and down. Emma wandered into the office and sure enough Will was asleep on his desk, his reading glasses perched on his nose and breathing softly, however with a slight smirk on his face Emma noticed. She slightly nudged Will with the crook of her arm and he lifted up his head

"W-what" he said sleepily rubbing his eyes then turned his head to see Emma standing there "Oh hey Em" he replied with a smile

"Where are the kids Will?" Emma replied with panic in her voice.

"The kids?" Will said confused "Oh I let them go early. Rachel wanted to go dress shopping for the senior prom and Sam had synchronised swimming training so I let them go. I then went in my office and tried to do a bit of research for Nationals but obviously I fell asleep" Will rubbed his neck embarrassed as Emma gave a small smile to her boyfriend

"So the kids aren't here" she replied as she sat down next to Will on the chair opposite him

"Yeah nobody is now apart from a few cleaners but I don't think they will come in" Will replied confused

"Well what about I try and make you feel a bit more comfortable and unstress you from thinking about Nationals" Emma murmured towards Will a slight smile on her face. She then knelt forward and softly kissed him, running her hands through his curls and slowly stroking his face. Will deepened the kiss then Emma let go of his face. She then sat back in her chair smoothing her skirt down but Will however had other ideas. That kiss had awoken him and he wanted more. He made a motion towards the door while Emma wasn't looking and locked the office door knowing that nobody else was in the school building. He then turned towards Emma, fire burning inside of him, and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her as hungrily as he had kissed her. Emma moaned as she intensified the kiss and wrapped her small arms around his shoulders. Will then started to undo the red jumper she was wearing and threw it on the floor leaving Emma just in her bra she was wearing. Emma however wanted Will to have the same treatment she was getting so she grabbed his tie and pushed him onto the table in his office, a burning look in her eyes, as she undid the tie and threw that onto the floor as well. Emma then unpicked the buttons on his white shirt as she continued to kiss him and also threw the shirt on the floor; Will now also clad in nothing on his top half. He moaned as his back crashed against the wood of his desk as Emma`s small frame fell against his bare chest as they continued kissing their arms still wrapped around each other as if they couldn't let go. However Will wanted more and as Emma continued her assault in his mouth he felt his arousal grow tighter in his jeans. He groaned and Emma looked up at him with those big brown doe eyes that he knew he couldn't resist. She stopped kissing him and removed herself from his chest

"Will do you want me to help you" she said softly. It was a simple request but Will knew exactly what she meant and nodded sharply. Emma glanced at him again and gave a small nod as she grabbed him and pushed him against the door of his office, breathing sharply and heavily as he removed her skirt from her body, letting that also drop to the floor in a heap. Her panties were the only thing that was left on her body and grabbing her hands removed the silk items so now she was clad almost in nothing. Pulling her close to his chest, Will could feel her ginger hair, which had got longer since Emma had started taking the medication and also since they had started dating, and her small chest rising and falling on top of his. He gave a small smile as he picked her up and laid her on top of the small desk that he sometimes used for glee club notes. Emma bit her lip and hoped that Will would hurry up, she couldn't hold her desire in much longer, as she grabbed the desk tightly and uttered a small moan, but however this didn't help Will either as he could feel himself grow tighter. Whatever Emma did it really turned him on. Having found the package of condoms he was looking for in his bag, he removed, first his jeans, and then his boxers, before slipping the condom on. Breathing heavily, he climbed onto the table and softly kissed Emma, before planting kissed all the way down her body before knowing that if he didn't enter Emma soon he would have a few words to tell Figgins and he didn't think his boss would be quite happy to hear this story.

"Will please" he thought he heard Emma say underneath the moans she was making and knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Hiding a faint smirk, he gave her one more forehead kiss and muttering under his breath that he loved her he slowly entered her entrance, gripping hold of her shoulders as he entered her, He then started to gain a reaction from Emma as he slowly rocked against her starting a rhythm through their bodies. He grabbed a look at Emma and always loved how she looked in the midst of their love making as her eyes grew even bigger. She grabbed hold of Will however and managed to climb on top of him and started to thrust, grabbing hold of his chest and calling his name out. Will knew that she wouldn't be able to last much longer with the way she was going and he was correct as after a few more minutes of this Emma let out an loud moan and a groan as her orgasm came to an end and she collapsed in Will`s arms, her head resting upon his chest. Will gave one more thrust, a loud moan and a satisfied sigh as he also came to an end and he also fell back against the desk, rubbing his hands against her hair as Emma snuggled against his chest.

"Feeling better" she whispered and Will gave a sharp laugh

"You always know how to make me feel better" he replied and smiled gently. "However I think I might have to get rid of this desk. Luckily I have a spare one unlike the one in the Spanish room" he grinned and Emma looked up at him with a guilty look on her face "But don't worry Em everyday I enter that room it reminds me of you" he wrapped his arms around her and Emma gave a small soft smile.

"I think we should get going" Emma made a small comment as she stretched. Will nodded as he also sat up and Emma slid herself off the desk putting back on her red jumper, panties and white skirt she had removed from the floor. Will then found his white shirt, tie, boxers, and blue jeans that he had also dropped on the floor and Emma fixed her red hair neatly as it had got crumpled. Will then picked up his brown messenger bag, linked arms with his girlfriend who gave a small smile to her boyfriend as they left his office and the choir room to go back to their apartment.

And there you go. Now next chapter I know a few of you wanted Will`s car and I got an idea for that so I am going to do Will`s car. And because I have an idea it won't be as long as last time I promise. And merry Christmas to everyone as well or happy holidays to anyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas hope it's a good one for everyone.


	9. Wills car

I do not own anything that belongs to Glee. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

See I wouldn't be too long. This one shot is set in Will`s car and is also set in season three just after they have returned from Nationals.

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter nine: Will`s car

(Emma smiled softly as she click clacked down the hallway of Mckinley High. They had just returned from Washington, where New Directions had come in the top 10, but then failed to make it to the final round. But so did Vocal Adrenaline but they came third one shy of the previous year. Finn remarked that he didn't know which was better their rivals not winning, or knowing that Jessie wouldn't be there next year. Will however silenced him with a look which Emma sensed was to be humble in defeat.)

"Where is Will." She thought out loud as she surveyed the courtyard. Most of the faculty had gone home but she had stayed to tidy some of New Directions college applications and to do a few of the junior year's senior year applications. Suddenly her cellphone rang and she glanced at it furrowing her brow.

"Meet me in our usual spot. Will".

(Emma raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she started walking to the place where she had uncomfortably been serenaded by Will to `Sailing` and then been confronted by an angry Terri Schuester. However this was different as she stared and saw Will stood next to a brand new car. It wasn't the same one as Carl had, but it was a good deal better than his old one)

"So what do you think". Will grinned as he surveyed that grin that Emma loved so much on him "Figgins gave me a bonus for Nationals so I thought I would treat myself".

"W-Will what about your old car" Emma clasped her hands together and smoothed her dress down, the heat of the sun burning down on them and Will fixed his sunglasses on top of his curls.

"Em you know it was falling to pieces. Beside this is still kinda old but it has some of the more modern features. A cd player for example" Will`s eyes lit up and Emma knew she couldn't be mad with him. Beside it was his money after all for doing so well in Nationals.

"Well I think it's great" she grinned "You needed a new car I suppose but I just loved your old one so much. It reminded me of you I suppose". She slightly blushed and Emma didn't know if that was because of the heat or not.

"Would you like to take it for a test drive" Will quirked an eyebrow and gave a small smirk. Emma glanced over her shoulder and saw that the parking lot was totally empty of cars and that all of the students and teachers had gone home. She nodded smiling and Will jumped back in the car to reverse the car into a space. Emma then climbed back into the car and stroked his hand gently sending shivers up Will`s spine. She then also shivered as Will softly kissed her and continued to kiss her as he ran a hand through her red curls. Continuing to kiss her he then started to remove the white cardigan that was on her shoulders as Emma clung to his shoulders and straddled his lap causing Will to groan out loud. Will then pulled Emma to his chest, the material of her blue dress attaching itself to his black vest, and started to remove the blue dress unzipping it and removing Emma from the outfit, while this was going on Emma was removing Will from his black vest and white shirt, groaning inwardly as she always did whenever she saw Will`s abs. Those never failed to turn her on and this time was no different. She sighed, and Will knew that she was being turned on as he could feel wetness between her legs and inbetween his own jeans. Emma lifted her head up and let out a small moan as she was now disposed of everything apart from her panties, Will had removed her bra while she was preoccupied with his abs. She then let out another moan as Will grabbed hold of her breasts and fondled them in his strong hands.

"W-Will you know if I come there`s gonna be a mess to clear up in the back seat" Emma moaned and Will let out a faint chuckle at his girlfriend's words as she rocked her hips against her jeans and pressed her lips against his chest. She was close and Will knew it. Taking one last kiss on her flat stomach he managed to wriggle down to her entrance and remove her panties, dropping the pale blue material on the floor, and Emma groaned again. She just wanted Will inside her now, but Will knew the feeling was mutual due to the throbbing of his penis inside his jeans. Emma sighed as she again did another thrust of her hips against his and jabbed his chest. Will glanced up at Emma and gave a small smirk before giving Emma a small kiss on the forehead, removing the small thread of red hair that had come stuck on her forehead and picked her up before placing her on the backseat of his car. Emma groaned and moaned as Will leant forward, his jeans throbbing, and came to her entrance before bending forward and licked her insides. Emma groaned and moaned as Will`s long tongue licked her wet insides and then slowly removed itself from her entrance. Licking his lips Will gave a huge smirk as he could tell that Emma enjoyed that as her body was bucking and weaving on the back seat and he knew she was so close to coming to orgasm.

"Will Schuester get back here right now before!" she exclaimed before she was interrupted by another large moan. Will grinned as he quickly removed his jeans and his boxers before slipping a condom on. He then moved across to Emma who`s eyes had gone large, larger than usual, which meant Emma was about to come. He grinned softly at her as he slipped inside of her and then himself started to groan as he was also relieved of his own desire. Thrusting against each other on the back seat of his car, Will and Emma came together again just as they always did, and the moans coming from each other were a joy to behold. However as time passed they finally succumbed and Emma let out one final moan as she finally came in Will, Will also letting out one final moan and a final thrust of his hips, as he also emptied inside of Emma. Both spent they leant against one another, tired but also very happy.

"I hope nobody saw what happened" Emma whispered leaning against Will`s chest, him stoking her hair as he gave a low chuckle.

"Well if we aren't the lead story in the Mudracker on Monday morning then I would say we are in the clear" he smiled softly. Emma sighed and cuddled against his chest.

"I could go to sleep here" she yawned "But however we have to go home. Meals don't cook themselves".

"I actually feel rather hungry now" Will grinned and Emma gave her boyfriend a look as she slipped her bra and panties back on while Will slipped his jeans back on and buttoned his white shirt up.

"Will could you zip me up?" Emma replied as she couldn't fasten the dress back up. Will slipped his vest back on and looked at his girlfriend with a smirk,

"I don't know why you are asking I`m only going to take it off again when we get home" he whispered. Blushing Emma smiled as she slipped her white cardigan back on, where Will had threw it, and glanced quizzically at the damp spot behind them.

"Y-Yeah ill clean that up when we get home. Promise". Will lifted his hands up as Emma nodded giving Will that stare that he so loved on her. Lifting his sunglasses back on his nose and onto his eyes Will started the engine up as Emma climbed back into the passenger seat. The pair then glanced sweetly at one another as they left the parking lot towards their apartment in Lima.

And there you go. Hopefully the next one will be Figgins office but there will be some twist to it. A good twist though, nothing bad, but a twist. Hope you all enjoyed this one and please don't forget to review. I`m always nervous with this fic because of the M rate and also because of the smut. Anyway so until next time which hopefully should be quite quick again I made a new year's resolution to be quicker in my updating and I don't want to break it. Until next time.


	10. Figgins office

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Sorry about the late update I promise I should be updating a lot quicker than this. As usual everything is AU from start of s3 and comes from my own mind. This chapter is set in Figgins office, is set at the start of season five, Will has just been made principal and wemma got married during the summer of season four. Hope you enjoy)

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter ten: Figgins office

(Emma smiled brightly as she strode down the hallways of McKinley high. Everything was great for her at the moment, she had just got married to Will during the summer with the glee kids, old and new there, and she couldn't wait for the new term to start. New directions had just competed at Nationals again but couldn't bring home the trophy a second year running. However Will had bigger fish to fry as he had been asked by Figgins if he would become principal and after a few thoughts and a long interview process, also being derailed by Sue didn't help, and he was named the new principal of William McKinley High. He had asked Finn if he would take over New Directions since Finn had been helping out in the choir room and Finn had agreed. And now Will wanted to see his wife)

"Hey" Emma grinned as she poked her head into the office. "You wanted to see me" she smiled as she closed the door to the office. There were no students around and no staff since Will wanted a few days to get sorted in his new surroundings

"I did" Will nodded as he softly kissed his wife and then stroked her hair "I was wondering something" he muttered hotly into her ear and Emma shivered

"What was that?" she whispered back stroking Will`s neck with her free hand as the other one was clamped round his back

"If you wanted to christen this office. While the coast is clear" Will murmured as he softy caressed her face and Emma knew exactly what he meant. They couldn't keep their hands off each other since their honeymoon, well they never could anyway but since they had got married it had got worse and Emma could sense that Will wanted her. Again. She gave a sharp smirk as if answering her husband`s question pushed him onto the couch that resided in the office and straddled him, Will giving off sharp moans as she removed the suit jacket he was wearing and then kissed him all over, his muscles tightening through his shirt as Will gripped the couch with his hands. Emma grabbed the tie and loosened it, then tossed it aside as she also made light work of his white shirt. His chest was now on show and Emma giggled slightly as she got a hand and slowly made her way down his abs, lightly stroking the flesh as she made her way down his chest. Will closed his eyes and moaned slightly as Emma carried on straddling him, using her hips to press against his legs that were still covered by his suit trousers but were also starting to feel rather tight due to Emma`s actions. Emma grinned as she knelt and removed the belt and then the trousers causing Will to feel a bit more freer. However Will knew that this wasn't over yet and somehow he managed to turn Emma over until she was lying on the couch, facing her husband, and it was her turn to submit. Will used his tongue to submit his wife into nothing more than a breathing, purring mess as he swabbed his tongue inside her mouth and then wasted no time in removing her satin blouse she was wearing. Will groaned as his erection throbbed but knew it was about Emma as well as himself. He stroked her own chest with a swipe of his long finger and then moved downwards to lick her belly button, Emma shivering as he did so. Will then slowly used his fingers to dance down Emma`s skirt and to move down her long legs, Emma moaning and groaning as he did so and Will smirked as he knew how she was feeling. This was how she was treating him just a few moments ago, and Will wanted to repay the favour. Will then removed the skirt from Emma`s body until her undergarments were on show, but Will could see how this was affecting Emma. Her breasts were tender through the material and he could sense the wetness coming from her panties.

"Will" Emma groaned "I need you. Now" she called out as her hips bucked against the couch material and also Will`s own hips as he was now straddling her. Will knew he had teased enough and decided it was now time. Emma had gone on the pill since they got married and they were also trying to start a family because they knew the pill wasn't 100% protective. Will then removed his boxers and slid inside of Emma who groaned in pleasure at the feeling of her husband joining her. Their hips met as they bucked against one another as their chests also clamped on top of other another, Emma gripping hold of Will`s curls as he groaned also In pleasure. Their hips came together as their groans hit the roof moaning in unison and Will thought he would never hear such a more beautiful sound ever again. Emma gave one last groan and moan as Will also came down from his high and the pair of them collapsed into each other`s arms, Emma lying on top of Will as he smoothed her hair from the sweatiness she was feeling

"How did you like that Mr Principal" Emma purred giving Will a forehead kiss as he closed his eyes basking in the moment

"I think that was the best intercourse we have ever had" Will gave a sly grin to Emma who gave him a look of desire after coming down from her high.

"What even better than after our wedding night" Emma teased and Will knew that she was right. Giving Emma another forehead kiss, he laid his head on her chest and closed his eyes.

"I wish I could stay here forever" he sighed running his hands through Emma`s long red hair "But I can't". He groaned.

"Well do" Emma started to say "You are the principal after all". She giggled as she softly kissed him. "Close the school for a day and we will just stay here lost in our own world" Emma started to daydream but Will shook his head, her wedding ring tracing on his chest and Will shivered.

"Sue should be here soon. She said she would come in this morning" Will started to say when Emma jumped up startled.

"You never said. Will!" she exclaimed jumping out of his embrace and starting to slip her undergarments, shirt and skirt back on "What would have happened if she had caught us!". Her eyes panicked

"What would she have done? Sacked me" Will teased. "I am the principal as you keep reminding me"

"She could report you to the governors for inappropriate behaviour. Sue doesn't need a reason; you know that from the past. And stop looking like that" she glanced at Will who was looking at his wife with his hurt puppy dog face. "It's off putting" Emma shook her head with a smile as she softly kissed him

"I better go and put some clothes on before Sue gets here" Will looked sheepish as Emma gave a sharp nod

"I think you better. I'll see you at lunch" Emma gave Will a soft peck as she walked to the door and then walked out of the office with a spring in her step as Will slipped his clothes back on. After looping a knot around his tie and slipping his jacket back on, Sue entered the office

"Oh hey Sue. Just wanted a quick nap" Will looked sheepish as Sue gave him a look

"Whatever it is you want be quick, I have a new team of champions I have to get into order" Sue wasn't impressed with having to take orders from Will as Will started to go through the order for the year ahead. Sue knew something was afoot and wanted to know what it was so she could get rid of him.

"Is that everything?" Sue glanced at Will who nodded. "I have my beady eye on you William" Sue replied as she strode out of the office. Will just gave a small smile as he lay in the desk chair and wondered if Emma was free at lunch time.

And there you go, again I am so sorry for the long wait but hopefully the next wait shouldn't be so long. The next chapter will feature the hallway where they kissed for the first time.


	11. Hallway

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto number eleven. This is set in the hallway where Will and Emma kissed for the first time and happens shortly after Will proposed to Emma. Again this is all AU as this happened in my season four and wrote this before season three even happened. Anyway hope you enjoy

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter eleven: Hallway

(Emma glanced at her ring in the light of her office and gave a sweet smile. They had just returned from Regionals and Will was basking in the light of his victory and that New Directions were going to Washington. Then he had suddenly got down on one knee in the hallway they had kissed for the first time and produced an engagement ring then asked Emma to have the honour of being his wife. She had accepted and softly kissed him but was interrupted by Sue wanting him for something. Emma then decided to go back to her office but told Will she would meet up with him later. Picking up her bag Emma exited her office and walked down the hallway, reaching the window where Will had kissed her and also proposed to her this afternoon. Emma smiled and glanced out of the window but then suddenly spotted the tall figure of Will walking down the hallway)

"I thought Sue wanted you" she called out grinning at the tall figure of her fiancée. Fiancee. Emma shivered as she played with her engagement ring. It didn't feel real

"Oh just one of her ploys to distract me. And also to say we won't have a chance at Nationals. Just like we didn't last year but we shall prove her wrong" Will smirked as he came closer to Emma and softly kissed her again

"We" Emma murmured through the kisses as she felt Will`s strong arms around her neck. Will broke away from the kiss blinking in surprise

"Yes we Emma. I want you there with the kids cheering them on and helping them with the costumes. Me and my fiancée" he grinned his eyes sparkling.

"Will" Emma replied surprised "I love you" she replied and Will grinned back playing with her long red curls. Will then carried on kissing her moaning into her mouth as he pushed her against the wall and played with her red curls, Emma also slightly moaning as she placed one hand onto his back as she leaned into the kiss. Will then started to unzip her dress and was starting to pull the material down to reveal her undergarments when Emma broke away

"What here?. But what about Sue. I-I thought she was still here" Emma said confused her big brown eyes growing wide and Will had to keep his thoughts in check as his suit trousers were growing too tight with his erection

"Sue went home. After her rant she said to me she was going home to feed her pet goldfish. I know I was surprised too" he replied seeing the shock look on Emma`s face. "But the main point is nobody is here and the cleaners won't be here for another half an hour, plenty of time. Plus what wouldn't be better but to christen our engagement then making love in the place where we first kiss" The glance on his face was enough for Emma and as on impact dived on Will and started to unbutton his suit jacket as she pushed him against the wall, tongues clashing against one another as Will moved to the back of Emma`s dress and unzipped the pink dress she was wearing moving his hands down her body as the pink garment dropped to the grown. Hungrily he growled as he noticed the lacy pink undergarments Emma was wearing to wear the dress but Emma had other matters at hand as she had unbuttoned Will`s shirt and was starting to make good work of his trousers, after pushing him down to the ground and straddling him, she had undone the belt and after throwing it across the hallway started to un zip his trousers and slipped them off, Will groaning as she did so. Emma smirked and pressed her hands on his chest, still continuing to kiss him, and traced a finger on his chest. However Will wasn't quite finished yet and after unhooking Emma`s bra managed to get the lacy garment free from her chest and also removed the pink lacy undergarments from her entrance. Will`s erection was now starting to become quite tight and wondered how long he could go without him coming, Emma was now straddling him grinding her hips against his erection and planting kisses against his chest. Will knew he now had to be the one in control and flipped Emma over so that he was now the one on top. Emma smirked and playfully placed one finger by the side of his boxers and pulled them down so that his erection was now on full show. After kissing for a few more minutes their bodies colliding with one another Will climbed up and retrieved a condom from his trouser pocket and slipped it on his penis. Emma however was groaning from the sudden discomfort from not having Will from her but groaned again as Will climbed back on top of her and slowly began to enter her.

"Will!" Emma groaned as Will slowly began to buck his hips against her, Emma groaning and moaning as she also bucked with him, her hands climbing into his curls as their tongues also grappled with one another. Their groans and moans filed the hallway where three years ago they had kissed for the first time and now they were making love there. Emma`s face slowly started to come to full climax as she fisted one hand into Will`s curls and screamed his name out loud as she came to her full climax, also filling Will as she came. Will also gave one final push as he also came from his high and the pair collapsed in the hallway of McKinley High

"W-Wow" Will breathed out loud as he gave a shaky laugh "Are you ok?" he glanced at Emma who nodded.

"I never would have dreamt three years ago when you kissed me in this exact same position" she smiled dreamily at Will who noticed he was lying on top of Emma under the window he had kissed her at "We would be doing well this" she gave a faint laugh as Will smiled and softly kissed her

"Sometimes love can make you do some crazy things" he whispered as he mentioned something Emma had said to him two years ago. Emma breathed out loud remembering what she had said and snuggled up next to Will placing her head on his chest

"They can" she whispered, "We should get going before the cleaners get here" she whispered. Will nodded and pulled her off him as Emma retrieved her undergarments and dress. Slipping them on she shot a look towards Will and how grateful she was for being engaged to him. Somehow everything seemed right in the world. Will was just buttoning up his suit jacket when all of a sudden

"SCHUESTER!" there was a yell and Emma turned towards Will her eyes large in fright

"Sue" she whispered "But I thought she had gone home!"

"So did I" Will frowned "But don't worry I`m sure she didn't.."

"But what if she did Will!" Emma wringed her hands in anguish. Will bit his lip and frowned as the Cheerio coach came storming towards him

"What did I hear coming down this corridor just fifteen minutes ago. Just the noise of these two "she pointed towards the embarrassed figures of Rory and Sugar "Making out in the janitors closet. Now I don't really understand why two students have to make out like two starving walrus but I plead not on school grounds or on school time"

"Mr Schuester we didn't mean too" Rory pleaded his thick Irish accent coming out

"I mean we are only teenagers our hormones come out" Sugar replied

"Sue I can't. I mean they are only teenagers. You must have been young once" Will glanced at the Cheerio Coach "Just don't do it again" he glanced at Rory and Sugar who nodded sharply

"Sure thing Mr Schue" Rory nodded before he and Sugar ran off. Sue glared at Will

"I have my eye on you Schuester" she shook her head as she also walked off leaving a very relieved Emma

"That was too close" she groaned as Will placed an arm around her back "I was sure Sue had caught us out" she replied.

"Me too in a way" Will grinned "But I couldn't tell Rory and Sugar off not after what we were just doing. I think we should go home" he gave a lop sided grin to Emma as the pair walked off what was now deemed their corridor.

And there you go. Next chapter will be the ten seconds classroom and will be set in season four, my world, just before New Directions go to Sectionals. And I hope this was ok I don't know I just wasn't feeling it really. Probably not that much you can do in a hallway really.


	12. Ten seconds classroom

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it, that belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Next chapter hope you enjoy it. This focuses on the science classroom where they had the ten seconds moment in `Showmance` and is set during my season four just before sectionals.

Indecent School behaviour

Chapter twelve: 10 seconds classroom

"Mr Schue?" Rory poked his head round his teacher's office and Will offered a small smile. He was growing fond of the Irish boy

"Yes Rory" Will smiled

"Me and Sugar were wondering if you wanted to look at our science project" Rory looked hopeful and Will smiled softly to himself

"Yes Rory" he nodded and Rory muttered a small yes before disappearing out of the office and appeared with Sugar who smiled at her teacher. The pair and Will then walked down the hallway, past Emma`s office who glanced out of her office window confused. Will then entered the classroom and grinned widely at the model on the table

"Rory Sugar this is great" Will grinned to the two juniors who blushed

"Me and Artie painted it and Rory and Tina did all the fiddly bits" Sugar explained to Will using her finger to push one of the planets around. They had done the nine planets and put what planet they were underneath

"Well I think it's great" Will grinned.

"We are going for lunch now but we will see you in Glee later" Rory nodded to Will who nodded back then Rory and Sugar disappeared from the classroom leaving Will alone. Sighing he moved to the model and pushed one of the planets around but hearing a slight cough turned around to see Emma standing there

"Emma!" Will said surprised

"I saw you Rory and Sugar through my office window and decided to investigate" Emma smiled slightly moving towards her boyfriend

"Science project they wanted me to see it" Will smiled sheepfully and Emma hid a faint smile kissing him slightly and drawing an line on his jaw

"So thoughtful" she muttered and Will didn't know if she meant him or Rory and Sugar. He kissed her back and being as gentle as he could pushed her against the table arching her back as Emma moaned slightly

"Remember last time" he whispered "You know I wanted to just kiss you then. When I brushed the chalk off your nose" Emma whimpered and nodded. Suddenly Will let out a breath as he thought he could hear something but it was just one of the students passing by as Emma sat up and ran a hand through her hair

"Too close" she whispered as Will nodded slowly.

"Tonight" he muttered and Emma nodded slightly. Tonight was no Glee club as they had a class during school and most of the clubs wasn't on that night. "I'll be waiting" he whispered using his hand to trace on the back on Emma`s palm. The bell then rang and Emma walked out of the science room giving a look back to Will who glanced back. He then picked up the model and made a mental note to find Rory or Sugar and to give it back to them. After all he didn't want it getting broke later that night.

(The school day had now finished and Will was making his way to the science classroom. He glanced at Shannon who had just finished her latest play with the football team who shot Will a strange look. Will realised he must have looked too happy and hid the grin that was spreading across his face. Finally he arrived at the classroom but Emma was already there sitting on the desk waiting for him)

"You're late" she crossed her arms and Will smiled slightly. Even when she was angry she was hot. Probably even more hotter since it wasn't really in her personality

"Sorry" he smirked but Emma knew he wasn't sorry at all. "Am I to be punished" he quirked an eyebrow and Emma stared at him blissfully before jumping off the table grabbing him by the tie and pushing him on the table, Will groaning slightly as Emma made fast work of his vest and his white shirt. Sighing Will smirked as Emma kissed him hard and then made her way down his chest before she reached his trousers and also made quick work of those too. She glanced up at Will spread out on the table and gave a small smile. However Will had other ideas and while she was distracted by his body grabbed her from behind and pulled her on the desk next to him. She squealed but knowing there was nobody still in the school Will didn't care. Lying on top of his bare body Will undid her yellow wrap around top and her bra, then Emma crawled down his body until her bottom half was on top of him. Will then unzipped the red skirt she was wearing as her long legs spread out in front of him causing Will to groan. Both bodies were now naked and Will slightly shifted so that Emma could get more comfortable. She smiled softly at him and continued to kiss him, using the distraction for both partners to pull both undergarments away from one another. Emma breathed heavily and clung to Will`s body as she shook slightly, just as Will got up from the desk and proceeded to slip a condom on. Emma didn't know if this was from the sudden warmth of Will going or from the sudden thrills she was feeling. Will then climbed back on top of the desk and then on top of Emma causing her to shiver again

"Ready?" Will glanced at her and Emma nodded. Brushing a strand of long red hair from her face and kissing her forehead Will slipped into her and then moved a little so that Emma could get comfortable. When she gave the movement that she was indeed comfortable Will proceeded to move his hips as Emma also moved hers, The groans filled the science classroom as their bodies came against one another as Emma`s breasts brushed against Will`s chest and Will`s firm arm muscles brushed past Emma's chest. Sighs and moans filled the room as this time they just decided to move in motion usually they wanted to get it over with as quick as possible. A piercing yelp came from Emma and Will glanced at her curiously but the look in her eyes told Will she was fine. Will then brought his own hips down and gave one final groan as he came closing his eyes as he did so. Emma also gave one final groan as she also came down from her peak and collapsed into Will`s arms, Will holding her as he stroked her hair

"You know I was waiting for that all day" Emma whispered as Will gave a faint chuckle "I mean Tina was in the office and it was all I could do not to be distracted by you waiting for me at the end of the day"

"Me too" Will admitted "I mean I had to keep my eyes on the glee kids in the choir room. Luckily Artie did well with his solo otherwise I don't know what I would have done" he sighed as Emma nuzzled against his chest.

"Look don't worry about Sectionals. You will walk it" Emma said fiercely as she kissed his face slightly as Will smiled

"I hope so Em" he smiled as she slowly climbed off top him, and also the table. Will also climbed of the table, removed the condom from his penis and placed the rubbish in the bag. The twosome started to get dressed. When they had got dressed Emma handed Will his messenger bag and he took it with both hands smiling slightly

"Thank you" he murmured Emma slightly blushing. The pair then made their way out of the science room and made their way down the corridor Emma leaning against Will`s shoulder who slightly shivered.

"Breadsticks?" Will glanced at Emma as she nodded brushing her hair slightly as it had got slightly messy Will then placed an hand around Emma`s waist as the pair made their way down the corridor towards the exit where they would enjoy a nice meal at Breadsticks. And truth be told I think that they deserved it after their hard work that day.

And there you go. Hope you enjoyed. Now I had a review asking me to do a chapter based on the we found love swimming pool where Will proposed. I am such a bad fan as I didn't even think about that one so that is what I am going to do next chapter. Hopefully it should be out in about a week but as you know real life things can happen also that evil thing called writers block. So yeah please review and I should have it up as quickly as I can.


	13. School swimming pool

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto the next chapter of Indecent school behaviour. This chapter occurs in my series five and wemma are now married. The chapter also occurs in the swimming pool where the kids performed we found love because one of my reviewers wanted me to do this chapter. Although they didn't perform we found love and will didn't propose by the pool in my fic but they still have a pool.

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter thirteen: School swimming pool

(Will whistled a tune as he walked past the school swimming pool where Roz Washington was taking a few of the children through their paces.)

"Morning Roz" he greeted the coach as she glanced at Will curiously

"Hello Will" she replied "Kids I want you to do three laps of the pool and if you don't I'll have you out of this pool faster than Michael Phelps can win seven gold medals" Frightened the kids scuttled off and Roz walked across to join Will at the side of the pool

"So principal" she grinned at Will "Feels any different?"

"Not really Roz" Will paused "But according to Sue Emma has said it makes me more manly. But that is probably Sue. You know what she is like" Will slightly laughed. Roz was about to say something else when she noticed two of the kids messing around in the pool. She walked across and gave them a tongue lashing as Will gave a small smile. Suddenly something started to come to his mind and he gave a slight smirk. Walking out of the area where the pool was he made his way to Emma`s office who looked up confused to see her husband standing there

"I thought you were busy" Emma said confused as Will gave her a long kiss

"What not busy enough for my wife? I finished all of my paperwork so I thought I would come to see you" Will grinned as he looked down at Emma who was busy nibbling some crackers

"Sorry I`m just so hungry. And I had something to eat this morning too. Must be the time of the month" Emma paused

"Listen I wanted to ask you something" Will grinned with a smirk on his face. Emma blinked and looked confused

"But you asked me to get marred once before" Emma replied as Will gave a laugh

"Listen just meet me at the school pool later tonight when everyone has gone home" Will replied. Emma nodded she knew that it would be clean enough and she had managed to cope with her OCD for long enough. She gave one look to her husband as he disappeared behind the door and gave a small smile as she continued with her note writing which is what she was doing before Will had interrupted her. All she was wondering is why he wanted the pool for in the first place.

(It was the end of the school day and Emma had just locked up her office for the day. Pausing to check that everything was locked up she walked down the corridor towards the school`s pool. Opening the door slowly she was surprised to see her husband there candles glowing and Will stood there with a single rose)

"Have I missed a anniversary or a birthday or something" Emma replied in shock taking the rose from Will`s hands and kissing him softly. Will shook his head as he grinned at his wife

"I just thought it would be nice if we went for a romantic swim. You don't mind do you?" he paused as Emma stopped, shook her head but bit her lip looking confused

"N-No but we don't have our swimming costumes or anything" Emma stopped as Will started grinning "You didn't!" she exclaimed laughing

"I went in my lunchtime and got our swimming outfits. I would have borrowed one from Roz`s office but I know how you like to wear your own outfits" Will was going to carry on when Emma pounced on him and kissed him before letting him go

"Be careful or you will have me in the pool" he teased glancing at his wife

"Maybe that`s what you want" Emma replied with a devilish look in her eyes. "Go and get changed" she slightly pushed Will who gave a sharp laugh before walking into the changing rooms to get changed. Emma also walked into the changing room and changed into her swimming costume making sure to put an hand through her hair as she walked out of the changing room blushing slightly as she noticed Will in his trunks before he dived into the pool before looking up to see his wife standing there

"Come in Em the water is lovely and warm" he grinned swimming slowly to the side to glance up at her. Emma paused for a moment making sure to dip one toe in the water but then squealed as Will sneaked up to her feel and touched one of them making Emma fall into the pool. She glanced up to see Will`s puppy face and knew she wasn't too mad for long. She smiled as she swam up to Will and managed to sit up in his lap clutching hold of his broad shoulders as he swam around in the pool

"You were right this is lovely and warm" Emma sighed as she leant against his shoulder. Will gave a small smile as he swam slowly and leisurely around the pool making sure Emma was sat securely on his lap. Emma then suddenly slipped off his lap and tread water for a while, while Will swam a few laps. Emma kept sneaking looks at her husband and started to get a familiar feeling in her stomach. One that only came around when she was near Will. She knew she wanted him but she wasn't sure if she could wait until the pair came home. Will came swimming over to Emma a puzzled look on his face

"You ok Em?" he said confused, a furrow written on his face. Emma nodded and gave a small smile before suddenly lunging herself at Will and starting to kiss him furiously, Will inviting his wife on as their kisses got hungrier and hotter. Emma groaned as she could feel his erection through his trunks, even though they were underneath the water she could feel the heat coming from him and Emma wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. Will groaned a pained look in his eyes and Emma suddenly got an idea, She gave him one more kiss before climbing off his lap, Will groaning slightly and swimming across to the steps which she climbed up. Giving Will one look she nodded and made her way to the changing area where she waited until Will arrived from the pool. Because they were already trying for a child there was no reason for Will to have a condom on so she just waited her swimming costume clinging to her and purring as she placed one hand on the wall. Will entered the changing room and as soon as he saw his wife ran towards her and pulled the swimming costume off her kissing her slowly and carefully as Emma gave a soft moan. Will ran his hands over her body as Emma gave a soft whimper as she looked up at Will softly before moving down to his bottom area and slowly removing his trunks, Will groaning as he was released from the tension. Emma then pushed Will towards the wall where he groaned and Emma grinned using her tongue to run up and down his body Will groaning as he could feel his erection forming again. Will closed his eyes as he could feel the pressure that Emma was bringing him under and gave a slight moan as Emma pressed against her husband giving her a look that meant I`m ready. Emma grinned and also gave her own nod as she let Will slide inside of her, Emma groaning as she could feel Will's erection throbbing inside of her. Emma pushed herself against the changing room wall as Will`s hips pressed against her as they moaned and groaned against one another, Emma biting her lip so she didn't make a noise. The pair then bucked against one another as Will gave one final groan and moan as he pressed against Emma making himself come as Emma also gave one final moan. The pair sank against the wall as Emma slid against the wall sweaty and also still wet from the pool

"Sorry I just couldn't hold out much longer" Emma whispered as Will took one hold of her hair and pulled it slightly

"That`s ok. I couldn't either" Will gave a small smile as Emma glanced at her husband before giving a slight laugh snuggling against his chest

"Come on we better get home" Will replied as he pulled himself against Emma and walked towards his clothes slipping them back on. Emma also walked towards her clothes and slipped them back on making sure they hadn't left anything that would give the game away. Emma ran a towel through her hair and then smiled at her husband as they left the changing rooms, Will snaking an hand round Emma`s shoulders as they made their way to Will`s car

Hope you all enjoyed that. That was probably the hardest chapter for me to write because I hadn't planned it in the first place. The next chapter will be the school canteen which will be set a couple of weeks after this chapter. So yeah stay tuned


	14. School Canteen

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter fourteen, this one is set a few weeks after the last one in season five and Emma isn't feeing so well so she heads off to the school canteen

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter fourteen: Canteen

(Will frowned as he parked his car in the special principal spot he got when he became principal. Emma wasn't in her usual space when he woke up and he missed her warm body next to him. Tucking his tie into his shirt he walked into the school, which he did most days, he wanted to be here before the children got here. However as he walked past the school canteen he noticed a strange noise. Puzzled he made his way into the canteen but couldn't see anything)

"Hello" he called out. Not hearing anything else Will turned away thinking it was just kids being silly and throwing stones. However he heard the same noise again and turned around to see Emma sat at one of the tables digging her way through a bowl of cereals. Will puzzled walked to the table and looked down at Emma who was busy digging through them, with her OCD she didn't eat much dairy but here she was spooning up the milk as if she was enjoying it)

"Emma?" Will said curiously sitting down next to her and placing an arm around her. After a few moments Emma realised he was sat next to her and blushed red

"Oh Will I`m sorry I didn't leave a note or nothing. You see I been wanting some milk for ages but know you don't keep milk anymore because well me and my OCD so I thought I would come to the school canteen and luckily they had these cornflakes" Emma smiled

"But you don't like dairy" Will paused for a moment

"I know that's the weirdest thing. I haven't eaten milk since the accident but it's like my body wants it" Emma frowned

"Or someone wants it" Will thought as a shiver went up his back. "She couldn't be could she" he thought then shook his head "Don't be silly Schuester Emma is probably just getting used to the new medication that's all"

"Will?" Emma replied puzzled noticing her husband had spaced out

"Sorry just was thinking for a moment" Will smiled "You finished" he glanced at the empty bowl in front of Emma and she nodded

"I'll just put it in the washing up bowl" she replied going behind the counter to place the bowl in the sink. When she returned she saw Will sitting at one of the tables

"So I guess you came all this way for nothing then" she sighed as she sat next to Will

"Well not really. I saw you. And truth be told I missed you this morning" Will smiled as he nuzzled his nose against his wife`s who giggled

"Is that so" Emma giggled "Well maybe before the students come in maybe we could do what we didn't get to do last night" she purred. Will froze and turned to his wife

"I-I suppose we don't have nothing else better to do" he replied but however he was too late as Emma had already took off his suit jacket and pushed him onto the table where she undid his trousers, Will gulping as he could see the lust in his wife`s eyes, She wanted him and she wanted him now. Will had never seen her like this as she pulled his trousers down and started to straddle him on the table, pushing her hips against his penis, which was still covered up with his boxers but Will could feel the tension pushing against him. Emma grinned as she made light work of his shirt and tossed that onto the floor, tracing one hand against his abs. She surely knew how to make him moan as Will closed his eyes. This was satisfying but at the same time the teasing was awful as well. Suddenly Will decided that enough was enough and dragged Emma onto the table with him, unbuttoning her cardigan and her light blue shirt she was wearing as she fell on top of Will, similar as to how they fell when Will performed the Thong song but this time Emma knew she could kiss him and kiss him she did, her tongue running around in his mouth and her lips biting on his, his erection growing stronger and stronger as Emma worked her magic, However while she was distracting him Will had managed to move his hands onto her bottom and pull the grey skirt she was wearing down onto the floor so now all she was wearing underneath was a pair of light pink undergarments and a pink lacy bra to match. Emma then sat up and removed the bra and threw back her head as she straddled Will and gave a loud moan. She then smiled at Will

"Nobody is around sweetie" she placed one finger on his lips and gave him a sweet smile something which Will wished she hadn't, not until he could get his erection free from the boxers he was wearing. Sometimes she just drove him crazy and not in the good way "Now why don't we get rid of these" she smiled as she moved downwards and unhooked the material letting it fall to the floor and Will sighed. However Emma wanted that inside of her now, something was driving her crazy and for some reason she wanted Will more than ever. Will made a motion to go and get a condom from his bag but Emma shook her head

"Will I NEED you now and if I don't" she gave another loud moan which echoed around the canteen and she clung onto the table as her body started to shake. Will glanced at her again and knew she could come at any moment, and how was he supposed to explain that to the staff canteen and the cleaners. Giving a wicked smile he moved across to her and slid himself inside of her

"Better" he whispered as Emma nodded giving another loud moan as she pushed herself against Will, their hips bucking against one another as Will clung to the table hoping and praying that it wouldn't break. Emma moaned and sighed as she placed one hand inside his hair and moaned his name constantly, Will knew it wouldn't be long before she would come and in the end he was right. She gave one final moan and came inside of Will, and Will knew he hadn't seen her look as sexy as she did then. She sighed as Will brushed her hair

"That was amazing" Emma whispered as she gave a faint grin to Will who gave a faint smile back

"Come one we better get dressed before the cleaners and the canteen staff get here" Will replied as he got off the table and managed to retrieve his boxers, trousers, and shirt and suit jacket. While he was dressing through Will had a thought

"Could Emma be pregnant?" he thought to himself. There were the cravings of milk, the constant wanting him for sex could be the hormones, I mean she wanted him all the time but this was twice in twenty four hours. He then heard a retching sound and Will turned around to see Emma with a half buttoned shirt being sick in the canteen sink

"Sweetie maybe you should go to the doctors" Will replied. Emma glanced up at him and nodded giving him a small smile. She didn't want to say anything in front of him, what with happened with Terri, but all the signs were there that she could be pregnant. Will handed Emma her cardigan as she buttoned up the last few buttons on her shirt as they made their way out of the canteen

"I'll see you at lunch" Will whispered as they waited outside of Emma`s office

"Hopefully" Emma replied as Will gave a wave. Emma then looked down at her stomach after Will had left and gave a faint smile. Hopefully this wasn't just a false alarm and that she was indeed pregnant. After all the signs were all there as Emma entered her office before the children entered the school.

And there you go hope you liked it. The next chapter will be set in the locker room and in the boy's showers in my season five around December time. The next chapter will be after this chapter so you will know then whenever Emma is pregnant or not. After that chapter however there will only be more five more chapters to write which means that this fic is coming to an end. I know that's a shame but I should have more ideas coming soon. Anyway I should get the next chapter out soon so keep your eyes open.


	15. Boys locker room and showers

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Next chapter of indecent school behaviour. This chapter is set a few months after the last one and I hope you all enjoy it

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter fifteen: Boys locker room and showers

"I`m so happy" Emma sighed as she leant against Will`s elbow who smiled softly at his wife. They had just been for their first scan of their baby, which Will had predicted correctly Emma was indeed pregnant, but they had no desire to find out the sex of the baby yet. Will then stopped and turned Emma around, then kissed her softly in the middle of the corridor

"Me too" Will replied with a grin "I mean look at us now to what we were three or four years ago. Married, the glee club are Nationals champions, I took over from Figgins as principal and now you're pregnant. Everything is just perfect

"I'm glad you're happy. You deserve to be" Emma gave a soft smile as she softly kissed Will, who was thankful that the school had closed for the day. Because it was coming up to the Christmas holidays most of the classes had ended and nobody was around. Will had decided to just stop behind so that Emma could catch up on some work she had missed while she was absent but now they were on their way home. However as Emma leant against his shoulder trying to get warm Will had an idea

"Come with me" he nodded to Emma as he grabbed her hand and the pair walked across to

"The boy's locker room?" Emma looked puzzled "Will, you know.."

"I know. You still aren't comfortable. But look" Will grinned as he opened the door a bit more and Emma peered inside to see a fluffy rug had been laid down and candles lightly burning but not too much so that it would be a fire hazard

"I asked Finn If he and some of the other glee students would set it up. Finn understood and even though some of the students looked puzzled they went through with it I assume it's because I` m the principal now they thought they might get suspended or thrown out. Probably wouldn't have worked when I was the glee director" Will scratched his head as Emma gave a soft smile towards him almost in tears

"S-sorry it's probably the hormones" she murmured wiping a tear from her face "Actually it doesn't smell as bad as it did" she commented taking a tentative step into the room and placing one foot onto the fluffy rug

"Yeah Finn got a few of the kids to clean up and make it smell more decent" Will gave a lopsided grin as he placed one arm around his wife as they stood on the rug. The pair stood closer together as Emma turned Will around and kissed him more forcefully pushing him against the wall. They continued kissing for a few more minutes until she stopped

"I-I don't know" she bit her lip as she looked around "I mean I am getting better and you, well Finn and the kids but it was your idea, prepared this so nicely for me, and I am getting better but" she stopped the emotion and the pregnancy hormones starting to get to her. She let go off Will`s tie and walked to the centre of the rug just standing there and placing an hand on her stomach as Will walked up to her and placed an hand on her shoulder

"I`m sorry" he murmured "Maybe I picked the wrong place. But I thought this would be a bit more private and comfortable that's all. But" he sighed as he looked down at the ground then started to walk away

"Will" Emma shouted and Will turned back around to stare at his wife who had suddenly turned a complete one eighty and the look in her eyes was enough to make Will go weak at the knees. He started to stutter a little as Emma came walking back up to him, grabbed his tie like she had done a few moments ago, and pinned him to the wall, but this time removed his suit jacket and tie, while at the same time still kissing him

"I have something to thank" Will thought but he needed to keep his thoughts to himself because by the way Emma was removing his clothes he would have none left on by the time Emma was finished as she was halfway through removing his shirt. Eventually she did remove the shirt and panting looked up at him

"Your turn" she muttered as she softly kissed him and grabbed his hand to remove her blouse, unbuttoning the few buttons that were on the silk blouse and letting it fall onto the floor, both their breaths filling the locker room as Emma glanced up at Will. Will gave a soft smile as he wriggled Emma to the fluffy rug, Emma`s breaths and moans filling the room as Will removed her skirt, Emma lifting her legs up and wriggling her body so that Will could remove the skirt and as he did so gave a faint groan. The way she was wriggling and grinding among the rug really turned him on. Emma then stopped for a moment, gave a breath and then gave a faint grin pushing Will to the floor giving faint kisses as she did so to his bare chest and then removed Will`s trousers letting them fall to the floor. As her skin of her arms brushed against his boxers Will gave a faint groan as his erecton started to grow stronger. Emma gasped as Will removed the last piece of clothing on her body, her bra and panties and then gave a look to her. Giving a smile he picked her up, continuing to softly kiss her as he did so and then carried her to the showers. Groaning at his erection he managed to switch the showers on and then groaned as he noticed Emma standing there naked, her stomach almost starting to show that she was carrying his child. She gave a faint smile that was also sweet but sexy at the same time and Will was so glad to have her in his life

"Ready" he whispered and Emma nodded. Will then took her hand and led her into the showers where the water dripped over their heads as Emma kissed Will slowly as he moved his hands around her body, gripping her breasts in one hand and pushing her against the wall rubbing his penis against her centre. Emma groaned as she could feel his erect penis and she knew that she wanted him but also she wanted to feel the sensual feeling of him rubbing against her stomach, her breasts while the water dripped around them. She glanced up at Will and shook her head as the water swept around their heads, Emma`s thick hair starting to grow even thicker due to the water. Their bodies moved in unison as their hips bucked against one another and as Will picked Emma up she could feel his erect penis brush against her stomach and she knew she was now ready. She gave a nod to Will as he grinned and pushed Emma against the wall of the shower, her groans and screams not being heard by the rush of the water as Will pushed his erect penis into Emma. Their moans filled the shower as Will started to moved inside of Emma and knew that it wouldn't be long before he came. He gave one final push and moan as he finally came inside of her and she also gave one final groan as Emma also came. She pushed herself out of Will and gave a soft smile leaning herself against Will`s broad chest. The pair stopped there for a few moments before Will picked Emma up and carried her out of the shower before placing her onto the floor

"You ok" he nodded towards his wife who nodded

"I`m fine. Feeling a lot better now actually" she laughed as Will also gave a sharp grin "I need a towel" she sighed as Will already placed one around himself and he passed one to his wife "Thank you" she whispered. The pair stood there in silence before Will held out Emma`s hand and the pair walked back to the locker room where they got dressed.

"We should do that more often" Emma laughed and Will grinned sharply.

"Maybe till after the baby is born. We don't want any accidents" Emma nodded she knew Will was right and if they wanted to have sex they could have it at home in their own privacy. Will slipped his suit jacket back on as Emma buttoned her yellow blouse back up, blew the candles out and left the locker room behind. Will made a mental note to get Finn to clear the locker room up tomorrow. Will placed an arm around his wife's shoulder as they left the school leaning against Emma as again he couldn't believe how lucky he was and how much his life had turned around since he met Emma

There you go hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next one might not be out for a few weeks as I`m going on holiday but I should get it done as soon as I can and it will involve them at home after Regionals in S5.


	16. Mckinley high roof

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Onto chapter sixteen of Indecent school behaviour. I know last time I said it would be at home but I got a brainwave for another idea so hope you all like it, This is also set in my season 5 about February time so just before Regionals.

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter sixteen: Mckinley High roof

"Will we shouldn't be in here" Emma giggled as Will snaked his arms around her neck and kissed her softly placing his hands on her forming baby bump "What if Sue sees us". They had retreated into Sue`s office while it was empty for a bit of bonding time

"Don't worry I got one or two of the new cheerios to go and find her. Now where was we" Will smirked as he continued kissing Emma`s neck however Emma let go and stared hard at Will, smoothing down her dress and continuing to stare until Will got the message

"Ok" Will sighed "It's just that with Regionals coming up we haven't got to spend time with each other like we should. Plus I know your hormones are going crazy" he gave Emma one of the lop sided smiles that she loved and Emma knew she was beaten

"You're lucky you're cute" she smiled walking over to Will and kissing him quite forcefully which nearly knocked the wind out of his sails "But not in here. I know what Sue is like"

"Didn't stop you two years ago" Will replied going back to the time when they had done the nasty in Sue`s office when Emma had cornered Will before an assembly. Emma pretended not to hear Will. Will walked around Sue`s office looking at the trophy's when suddenly he got a brainwave

"Come with me" he replied grabbing Emma`s hand "I thought of somewhere where we will never be found" Emma looked puzzled but she nodded as a force of wanting Will overcame her and she pinned him to the office wall, both groaning as Emma held her hands to his chest but then stopped

"Sorry" she blushed "It's the hormones they kinda over power me" she smiled softly playing with his tie as Will leaned over to whisper in her ear

"You know you are very sexy when you do that" he purred and it took all Emmas courage not to pin him to Sue`s desk and take him there and then. She swallowed and grinned blushing as the pair walked out of Sue`s office and down the corridor just as Sue walked the opposite way with two Cheerios

"Elsa, William" Sue called out as she walked past the pair

"Bye Sue" Will called out as they walked past the Cheerio coach. Sue shook her head but she decided to let them be

"So where are we going" Emma giggled as Will`s eyes grew dimmer

"Wait and see" he said mysteriously as the pair disappeared through the corridor door

"This is perfect" Emma murmurs as she leans across and softly kisses Will then leans against him on the blanket he brought up for them so Emma wouldn't get too uncomfortable "What made you think of the roof?". Will shrugged as she stretched and leant some more

"One of the jocks who I brought in during detention suddenly ran away. Me and Finn gave chase and then suddenly he disappeared. I then found him on the roof and he agreed to show me his secret passage way if he could be let off detention. I agreed and I have been waiting to show you ever since" Will smiled

"Well I love it" Emma grinned "Your right nobody will ever find us up here" she smirked as she felt Will's head touch her red hair as he softly kissed it and moved his fingers through her hair causing Emma to moan slightly as she could feel his soft touch. Emma then turned around and began to softly kiss Will, making him moan slightly as he left his hands in her hair as their kisses started to grow more passionate Emma removing his suit jacket and Will starting to unzip her dress when all of a sudden thunder filed the air and the clouds started to form above.

"Rain" Emma softly said "But that doesn't mean we have to finish here" she smiled as she started to play with his tie "Round two at home" she smiled

"Yeah" Will moaned as he could feel his trousers starting to go tighter. Emma grinned as she jumped up off the blanket and this time extended her hand as Will stood up, picked up the picnic blanket and the pair made their way home

(Will stopped at the traffic lights as he waited for them to go to red. Not that was doing any good as Emma was biting her lip and it looked as if she was going to jump Will at any moment. Luckily the traffic light changed to red as Will put his foot down and drove as fast as he could to their condo, Emma breathing heavily and making moaning sounds that made Will`s pants feel tight. He then drove outside their condo and parked the car. Emma then jumped out and grabbed the keys. Will then followed her inside and knew that they couldn't wait any longer. Giving Will a look, Emma grabbed Will`s hand and dragged him upstairs to their bedroom where she pushed him onto the bed)

"You know I have been waiting for this all day" she groaned as this time she managed to remove Will's tie and then started to remove his shirt while at the same time continued to kiss him. When Emma had removed the shirt she moved down Will`s face and started to kiss his chest, peppering it with little kisses which didn't do any good to Will`s erection

"Emma- quick" he groaned as he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Emma gave a soft smile as she started to undo the trousers and then laid down on their bed so that Will could remove her dress from her body. Emma groaned as her baby bump was making it hard work for Will to remove the dress but somehow he didn't mind

"The bump makes you look even sexier if that was true" he whispered as he placed the green dress on the floor and then climbed next to Emma stroking the baby bump

"Will quick" Emma whispered as somehow him doing that made Emma want him more. Will grinned and smiled at his wife as he removed Emma`s undergarments and then his own undergarments groaning as he did so. He then slid carefully inside of Emma as he didn't want to hurt the bump and heard Emma scream as she felt the first wave hit her.

"That feel good" Will whispered as Emma nodded.

"More" she called out as Will thrusted inside of her also groaning as he could feel his own erection start to throb. Emma clung onto the side of the bed as Will thrust inside of her, feeling the impact he was having on her body. After one final thrust and moan Emma finally came and she collapsed onto the bed with a huge grin on her face. Will also gave one final thrust and moan then also collapsed next to his wife

"Mmm maybe we should do that more often" Will grinned as he cuddled up next to Emma

"Maybe after the baby is born. I don't think he or she liked it very much. As much as I need you the baby comes first." Emma gave Will a peck on the nose as she lay down next to her. Will felt disappointed but he knew that the baby came first

"But maybe after the baby is born maybe we could try it up on the roof" Emma whispered as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Will gave a fist bump before he rolled over and went to sleep next to his wife

Sorry this is a bit short I felt this chapter hard to write. The next chapter however won't be actually at the school but at home in my season five when they have just won regionals. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	17. At home post Regionals

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Only three more chapters to go after this one and for the last few we move away from the school. This one Is set in season five just after Finn has won Regionals, the next one is their wedding night in this fic, the second to last one is when they have won nationals in my season 3(Yes I planned this before season three so when that happened in real Glee I was shocked lol) and finally will be when the baby has been born between 5 and 6. Hope you all enjoy

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter seventeen: At home post Regionals

(Emma slipped out of the bathroom dressed in her pale yellow nightie and smiled softly to herself, her hand on her bump which was starting to form nicely. Will was sat up in bed and gave a huge grin when he saw his wife standing there)

"You know you look more beautiful everytime I see you" he smiled fondly and Emma blushed "Especially" he smirked "When you are carrying my child"

"Will" Emma protested and blushed a little "D-Do you think Finn minded us leaving early" she replied as she climbed into bed next to Will

"I don't think so" Will gave a sharp laugh "Beside it's not like we left and didn't say anything. Beside he looked busy planning what he needs to do for Nationals" his face looked wistful as he said this and Emma leaned across and stroked his face

"Do you miss coaching the glee club" she whispered and Will sucked in a breath before answering

"Sometimes yes" he nodded "Especially at the competitions. The rush of winning always got to me and I think after losing nationals the year after I lost the excitement. That`s partly why I took over Figgins job and asked Finn to take over. Plus I need to keep an eye on the little one and you. I can't really be going to competitions over the country while you are at home with the baby"

"If it's what you want to do then of course I would support it" Emma said softly "Do you want to go back?" she whispered and Will shook his head

"Once I won nationals the dream had finished in a way" he replied "Beside I have new targets now being the Principal and that keeps me busy." Emma then leaned over and softly kissed Will before the kiss got more passionate and Will started to moan moving his arms around Emma`s belly as she also started to moan. Will then removed Emma's nightdress as the kiss started to get more and more passionate and started to run his arms around her growing stomach as she groaned inside his mouth. Emma then straddled Will as she removed his shirt and started to place her hands on his chest while continuing to kiss him this time slowing down the pace a little as not to lose the tempo. Pants and moans filled the bedroom as Will placed his hands on Emma`s growing breast while Emma placed hers on Will's chest. Will then broke away from the kiss just in time to flip himself onto the duvet and for Emma to straddle him there to remove his boxer shorts.

"This will be quick" she whispered and Will nodded groaning as she spoke. Emma grinned as she waited for Will to push himself inside her and when he did so did gently as so not to hurt the baby. Emma`s groans and screams filled the bedroom as their hips came together and their bodies clamped together as Will grabbed Emmas's breasts. Suddenly Emma finally cum to orgasm and gave one final pant and scream as she collapsed onto Will with an heavy panting sound filing the air

"S-Sorry" Emma panted "I guess I just couldn't wait any longer. I guess with the baby the baby hormones" she gave a faint smile as she leant on Will`s chest as he played with her hair

"I`m not complaining" Will smiled "Whatever baby wants" he shrugged and Emma gave him a look "Sleepy" he added and Emma nodded

"Exhausted" she gave a laugh yawning slightly "Today has been a long day"

"Well at least tomorrow is Sunday. We can lie in" Will replied and Emma nodded. After all she was now on maternity leave till the baby came and even if Will still had to work he could leave work without a minutes notice"

"You know I do love you" Emma whispered and Will gave his wife a look

"What makes you think that!" he said surprised

"I don't know" Emma whispered "I mean again I don't know if it's the hormones talking but sometimes I think you are going to leave me and then I'll be left alone a single mom with OCD and then" she was stopped by Will kissing her slowly and then looking at her with emotion in his eyes

"I am never leaving you" he whispered "I love you and I love the little girl or boy that you are having. We are a family and that is all I have ever wanted" he whispered placing his hand on Emma`s so that their wedding rings matched together and Emma gave a soft smile kissing Will back

"You know I`m kinda ready for round two now" Emma giggled and Will`s eyes burnt as the pair continued kissing but then we didn't see anymore as it cut away to the door.

Anyway there you go. Sorry it was a bit short I wasn't really sure what to write for this one. And again Finn taking over New Directions I planned this way before season 4 so again not copying lol. Anyway please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I have a week's holiday coming up soon so I'll try and write some more then.


	18. Wedding night

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

After a short hiatus I am carrying on with indecent school behaviour. This chapter focuses on their wedding night and is set just after season 4 in this fic. Hope you all enjoy and remember after this chapter only two more chapters to go. Also I started writing this fic sometime in season two so Rachel breaking up with Finn Kurt with Blaine etc is N/A

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter 18: Wedding night

"Thanks for coming Finn" Will shook the hand of his best man and slightly hugged Rachel "You know I couldn't have done this without you"

"No problem Mr Schue" Finn lopsided smiled but after a nudge from Rachel straightened up "I mean Will" he cleared his throat and Will also gave a smile. He had told Finn he and the other students could call him Will now that they had graduated "I guess we should be heading to bed now. Rachel has a few auditions tomorrow and so we should leave" he shot a look to his girlfriend who nodded

"Sure" Will nodded again giving a hug to the two leads of New Directions as they left the ballroom they had the reception in and Will straightened his tie. Emma had departed to bed a few moments before then and Will was going to follow her but had been sidetracked by Rachel and Finn. He gulped looking at the bright ring on his finger but then felt a clasp on the back and turned around to see Sue staring at him

"So you finally did it. You finally made an honest woman out of Elma" Sue started to say

"Sue look. Whatever you have to say can you wait till school starts up again. I know you're angry Figgins gave me the job instead of you but really this isn't the place for this" Will pleaded

"Oh no it's nothing to do with that. I just wanted to say I know us two have had our ups and downs in the past but I was generally pleased today to see you and Emma get married" Sue replied "You two make each other happy and usually I would be repulsed by the radiance and purity although I don't know why she wore white" she cast a sideways look to Will who raised his eyebrows

"Really Sue. Don't know what you're talking about" Will replied with a smirk

"But anyway I must dash before the smell of your hair gel makes me even more sick than I am. But good luck" Sue clasped Will on the back as she left the ballroom and Will just shook his head before casting a sideways look at the ballroom floor where Mike and Tina were still slow dancing and Brittany was walking dazed around the room. Will was going to step in when Santana took an hold of her girlfriend and Will smiled slightly before he too left the ballroom and headed into the elevator. The elevator went up the flights of stairs and Will started to breathe a little bit quickly. Sure he and Emma had done the nasty as she liked to call it many times before this night but this was special, this was their wedding night and Will didn't want to screw it up. Reaching the honeymoon suite, which had been paid for by his mom and dad, he walked down the long hallway before he reached the door, grabbing his keycard he slotted it into the slot and then slowly opened the door.

"Em" he whispered not knowing if his wife would be changed or not. He slowly closed the door behind him and then his eyes lit up as Emma walked into the large bedroom, still dressed in her wedding dress, and wiping her hands as she walked up to Will

"I thought you had gotten lost" she teased as she undid his tie.

"Finn and Rachel stopped me. And then so did Sue" Will grimaced as even Emma playing with his tie did things to him. Emma tutted

"Even on our wedding night" she shook her head as she looked into her husband's eyes "Well we will have to do something about that" she smiled brightly "C-Can you unzip me" she said breathfully and even now they were married Emma was still a little shy

"Of course" Will nodded as he got the ivory material into his hands and unzipped the dress, however when he touched her skin his hands grew hotter and Emma felt like her skin was on fire. She gulped and turned to her husband as the dress fell to her feet. Not needing any words Emma pulled Will onto the bed and started to make light work of the waistcoat Will was wearing and also the white dress shirt. Once that was gone Will rolled onto his back and Emma undid his trousers, Will repaying the favour and unclasping the bra she was wearing. Nothing filled the room except the sharp breaths that they were both making and as they both undid each other's underwear they knew that this was going to be a very special night. Breaths filled the room as Emma rolled onto her back and looked up at Will. For once they weren't going to use any condoms and as Emma was still on the pill they just hoped that that would be enough. Breathing slowly Emma glanced up at Will and kissed him slowly knowing she had done the right thing in marrying him, She gave him a small smile as he kissed her back and then slowly started to come inside of her, just like he had done many times before but for some reason this time was a lot different than normal. Emma gave a small nod to tell Will that she was comfortable and after he had positioned himself started to move inside of her slowly at first but as soon as Emma started to make sounds of pleasure Will started to buck his hips as the familiar wave of pleasure started to hit both of them as the first orgasm of being husband and wife started to form. Breathy moans and sounds of pleasure hit the honeymoon suite as Emma tipped Will onto his back and kissed him with force wanting him to know she wanted to be his wife and be his equal as much as he wanted to be her wife and also be her equal

"I love you!" Emma whimpered as she gave another groan and a squeal before she gave her final scream and a moan before collapsing from the high of the orgasm collapsing onto Will`s chest. The power of Emma's orgasm was too much for Will as he also gave one final groan a moan and then he pulled out of his wife, again filling the hotel suite with breathy moans as they both came down from their high, Emma smiling slightly as she glanced up at her husband who also had a smile on his face but his eyes were also closed

"Are you ok?" Emma quietly said. Will opened his eyes and saw his wife and nodded

"Just trying to remember this. You never looked as beautiful as you do now" he whispered and Emma gave a sharp intake of breath. "You need a shower" he whispered and Emma stopped for a second and then nodded

"Just a small one" she replied. Will nodded even though Dr Shane had worked wonders with her Emma still needed something to tide her over with when they had sexual intercourse. He gave a faint smile as Emma disappeared into the large bathroom and leaned back against the large headboard of the two poster bed that the honeymoon suite had, again also feeling the after effects of intercourse. He waited a few more minutes until Emma came back, dressed in a dressing gown she had bought with her

"You ok?" Will glanced at her and Emma nodded her red hair bouncing

"I think we might be ready for another round" she whispered and having a naughty look in her eyes undid the dressing gown and then started to kiss Will who returned the favour. The dressing gown then fell onto the floor and the pair rolled back onto the bed spread lost in their embrace.

And there you go. Hope you all liked it. There are only two more chapters to go after this one which is sad I know but all good things must come to an end. The next chapter will be again be back at the apartment but this time after they won Nationals in s3. But in mine Emma has already lost her virginity so things are a little bit different in mine than they are in the show. So as always please review and hopefully I should be a lot quicker updating this time than I was last time lol. Sorry about that.


	19. Winning Nationals

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This chapter is set just after New Directions have won Nationals in season three however Emma has already lost her virginity so this isn't the same as on the show. Only one more chapter to do after this

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter nineteen: Winning Nationals

"I still can't believe they have won" Will whispered as he and Emma sat holding hands in the cab on their way home from the airport. They had dropped the kids off who had arranged to go to an after party but Emma and Will had plans of their own. The cab stopped outside the apartment and Will handed a few notes to the cab driver before both getting out of the car. Emma smoothed her dress down as Will glanced at her then the pair walked into the lobby and made their way to the apartment. Will unlocked the front door of the apartment and the pair walked inside

"So do you want something to eat or.." Will trailed off but Emma shook her head

"Just you. Champ" she smirked as she softly kissed him moving her hands down his suit jacket. Will shivered as her hands moved down his arms and then placed them around his back. Will growled as he kissed her back and then moved her closer to him moving her chest closer to his and running his hands through her hair now making Emma shiver. Taking a few steps back they made their way to their bedroom and both collapsed onto the bed continuing to kiss one another but this time doing it slower than normal trying to remember this moment. After the last kiss Will looked at Emma though hooded eyes and Emma nodded with a soft smile lifting herself up from the bed so that Will could remove her dress from her, unzipping the material from her body and letting the material drop to the carpet. Giving Will a soft smile she stoked his white shirt and then removed the jacket from his shoulder and then ripped the white shirt from his body letting the shirt drop to the floor next to Emma's dress. Groaning Will grabbed hold of Emma again as they both fell to the bed and continued to kiss although this time the kissing was a lot more frantic and passionate than the last time. Emma then leaned over and unzipped Will`s trousers and let them fell to the floor letting them drop next to his shirt. Will groaned again as he could feel his erection starting to form against his boxers and after giving Emma another kiss let her lie on the bed so that he could remove her bra and panties. Panting slightly she glanced up at Will on the bed and gave another soft smile, sometimes wondering what Will was thinking doing with her However that wasn't the message that Will was thinking and after giving another groan continued to pepper kisses on Emma`s breasts letting her sigh and moan as she lay on the bed giving little breathy moans as she did so. Will gave a smirk as he made his way down her body going past the chest and making his way down her body towards the bottom half towards his entrance. However he gave a look to Emma who knew what he wanted her to do and nodded using her hands to push Will onto the bed and then climbing above him did the same what he was doing to her moving her hands down his sculpted chest and planting kisses on it. As she moved down his body Will also sighed and moaned but knew Emma knew what she was doing. She smirked as she moved her way down this body as Will could feel himself growing more wetter and his boxers getting tighter as his erection started to form. Emma eventually got to his boxers and using her fingers unhooked them so that they fell to the floor along with his shirt and his trousers. Will gave another loud groan as Emma climbed on top of him and placed her hips next to his. Will gave her a nod as he let himself enter Emma and let himself come inside her as he positioned himself. Both groaning they let their hips buck against one another as they could feel both coming and after a few more groans and moans both collapsed against one another their bodies hot and sweaty.

"That was amazing" Will whispered as he leant over and smiled at Emma who grinned back. The pair then gave each other another kiss as they attempted to carry on with their love making however Will`s cellphone started ringing

"Leave it" Emma whispered as she continued to kiss Will but he shook his head

"What about if it's one of the kids" he whispered as he climbed out of bed and went to his cellphone

"Hello" he replied "Mom" he replied as he walked off into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes he returned to Emma

"Is she ok" Emma whispered. Will nodded

"Just wanted to ask me how Nationals was and she will ring me in the morning" he replied "So where was we" he murmured as he continued to kiss Emma and went back to what they were doing before they got interrupted

Sorry it was so short. The last chapter should be out soon and this will be the last chapter in this fic. It will be after Emma has had the baby and will be the first time they had sex after Emma has had the baby. So hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully the last chapter won't be so long out. I have some time off for Christmas so I should get it done as soon as possible. Anyway please review and I should have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	20. First time after birth

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX.

Well guys here is the last chapter of Indecent school behaviour. This one is set between seasons 5 and 6 in this fic and Emma has just given birth to their first child and this will be the first time they have made love since she had the baby. Enjoy and I'll do a thank you note at the end of the chapter.

Indecent school behaviour

Chapter twenty: First time after birth

(Will yawned as he stretched out and glanced up at the ceiling. Today had been a long day since they had hosted some of the graduates from McKinley for a little get together and also to see their child, a little boy, who they had named James. However this had tired Emma out so she had decided to go and have a little rest in the rec room. Will went to check on James and making sure that he was ok went to check on Emma, He smiled as he saw his wife curled up on the sofa in the rec room and wondered how he could have gotten so lucky. He was now principal of McKinley and had given the glee club to Finn so he knew it was in safe hands, he was married to Emma and now he was the proud father of a little boy. Sometimes being married to Terri seemed like another universe. Smiling he walked up to Emma and sat down beside her)

"Em" he whispered "Rise and shine sleepyhead" he also whispered and Emma opened her brown eyes slowly

"How long have I been asleep for" she whispered quietly.

"About two hours. You left after Tina and Artie left and I cleaned up as best as I could then put James down for a nap. I think you needed that nap though" Will replied as Emma smiled

"I do feel better. More refreshed" she nodded to herself. "And maybe tonight we could" she bit her lip as she looked down at her body which was still recovering from child birth. Blushing she looked up at Will who also looked nervous

"Are you sure?". I mean the doctors said to take it easy. I won't unless you are sure" Will started to say but Emma shook her head

"No I do feel ready. I know it's only been a few months but I`m ready" she nodded and Will gave a small mile. Kissing his wife softy he knew he had to make everything perfect. Emma was still conscious that her body was still carrying the effects of having James but to Will that only made her even more beautiful, she gave him the one thing he wanted in the world a child, and he wanted to make sure that she knew how much he loved her. Smiling he entered their bedroom and started to think of things that he could do to make this night as special as he could.

"Will" Emma paused as she made her way out of their bedroom and put a hand to her mouth. From somewhere Will had managed to find white roses and scatter them across the bed and dimmed the lighting. Tears came to Emma`s face as she wiped them away and then noticed Will enter the bedroom

"Will you really didn't have to go to this trouble" Emma whispered

"I wanted to" Will nodded walking across to Emma "I wanted to show you that you are special and that you should have everything that we have. And also I know you think that I won't love you as much until you have got rid of the baby weight"

"Who told you that" Emma whispered. She wasn't mad but the only person who knew that was….

"Sue mentioned it once in passing probably to spite me" Will admitted as they both sat on the bed "But Em it just shows me that you gave me something that nobody else will ever. A child. And to me that is the best gift that anyone can give me. So this" he pointed to Emma`s body "Isn't something that is frumpy or makes you ugly but instead makes you more beautiful and makes me love you more. If that is even possible" Will gave a shaky laugh as he wiped away one of Emma`s tears who was glancing at him intently

"I love you so much. You know that right" she whispered as she gently kissed Will and the pair started to kiss moving slowly together as they sank together onto the bed, their arms moving with one another as Emma started to remove Will`s cotton white shirt. She then rolled over as Will started to remove the yellow dress that she was wearing and then unzipped it. Sighing she looked up at Will who shook his head

"You look beautiful" he whispered through pants as Emma grinned and then started to remove his demin jeans, kicking them to the floor and then giving a huge gulp removed his boxer shorts and Will started to remove her own underwear as well. Will glanced up at Emma as she nodded and Will rolled off the bed to get a condom. They thought it would be best as they weren't sure if they wanted any more children for the time being. Will then slipped the condom on and then proceeded to unhook Emma's bra. Letting the material drop to the floor he turned to her

"Ready" he whispered and Emma nodded. Giving a small smile Will then sipped onto the bed and proceeded to enter Emma who gave a sharp groan. Moving slowly within one another, the pair got back into the routine that they had become familiar with as their hips pressed against one another and their shoulders pressed close together. Emma groaned as she knew that it wouldn't be long before she came however she was surprised when eventually after a few moments it was Will who came and collapsed against his wife`s shoulder. Emma gave a sharp laugh and Will looked up at her guilty before Emma also eventually came and gave a soft sigh leaning against Will

"Holding out on me" Emma teased as she stroked his hair "I`m kidding" she teased

"I probably guess we should leave it at that" Will groaned as he pulled himself out of Emma and walked to the bathroom to remove the condom. Once he returned he snuggled up against Emma and slowly closed his eyes. Emma gave a small smile. After everything they had been through they had their happy ending and Emma was grateful for that. Now all they needed was to watch James grow up and who knows maybe one day there would be more little Schuester children around their house. Only time will tell

And there we go. I would like to give a big thanks to anyone who has ever read or reviewed this fic it has helped me so much. I will be writing more fics so if you see my name please give me a review and that's all I have to say really.


End file.
